Times Of Change
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: Three weeks after Stiles and Derek's 'makeout session' Derek begins to feel strange. He's hardly getting any sleep, waking up every morning with the need to throw up and has constant cravings for… tuna and skittles? Not sure what's happening to him he goes to Deaton's for a check up, what he finds not only will affect his life but the life of our favourite teen. Sterek! Preg!Derek!
1. I'm What?

_**Okay you guys, this is going to be the last follow up in the 'Wolfie Movies, Stilinski Style!' series, though it will be the longest. It's not going to be a one-shot, I'm actually planning this on being a story, maybe around 15 chapters, I'm not sure yet I'll see how I go.**_

_**Summary- A couple weeks later after Stiles and Derek's 'Heated make out session' Derek begins to feel strange. He's hardly getting any sleep, waking up every morning with the need to throw up and has constant cravings for… tuna and skittles? Not sure what's happening to him he goes to Deaton's for a check-up, what he finds not only will affect his life but the life of our favourite teen. Preg!Derek**_

_**So yeah, that's the summary. I'm really excited for it because I don't think I've come across any preg!Derek fics, only preg!Stiles, so I think this will be an interesting change for the readers.**_

_**Well here it is! Hope you like it! :D**_

* * *

Derek groaned, rolling over on his side and opening one eye, shutting it again quickly when he was blinded by the bright ray of sunshine breaking through the half closed shutters. After a few seconds he opened his eyes again, adjusting to the new glare and finally being able to see properly. He begrudgingly sat up and immediately regretted it when his head started pounding, forceful enough for him to whimper a slight growl in pain.

He sat there for a minute, attempting to ease the headache by massaging his temple, already feeling his nails lengthen and scrape across the skin. It took another few seconds of no change for Derek to realize that the headache wasn't going to go away, so he got up and started to get dressed, doing everything possible to ignore the continuous tremors that seemed to rock his skull.

He was halfway dressed when the unsettling feeling seemed to dwell in his stomach and the headache slowly reached a point of being unbearable. Next thing he knew the shirt that was clenched in his hand was on the floor and he rushing to the bathroom, collapsing near the toilet with hands gripping the bowl, body wracking as he threw up in the basin.

It was ten minutes later when Derek was finished upchucking and another twelve minutes before he finished dry heaving enough to sit up straight and support his weight without hunching over. His mouth tasted sour and the headache was still going on strong, not to mention his stomach felt all squidgy and whenever he took a breath the nausea seemed to hit him all over again.

"W-What's wrong w-with me?" He gasped.

He could feel his wolf howling, telling him something was wrong, just he didn't know what. He had never felt anything like this before, and as all people who were highly educated about werewolves know, werewolves can't get sick. This was something different, something strange that Derek really wanted -no, _needed_- to find out. He couldn't be the pack Alpha like this. It wouldn't be good for the pack, especially if they caught whatever this sickness was, off him. That would only lead to more trouble and Derek had enough as it was already.

The only thing that came close to solving this problem was to find someone who would know how to figure out what it was that had him sick, and hopefully cure him of it before it got worse. Dr Deaton was the only possible solution right now, so he made a decision that later he would stop by the vet and see if Deaton could help him. It probably was only a rare time of the moment where he picked up some kind of bug, anyway.

It couldn't be anything worse... right?

* * *

"I'M WHAT!?" Derek snarled. He had just finished being subjected to some random tests from Deaton and the conclusive analysis of what he 'supposedly' had was absurd.

Deaton sighed at the overly aggressive reaction from the Alpha, crossing his arms. "My tests have all came back with the analysis, Derek. You are indeed, and there is no doubt about it, pregnant."

"This is absurd." Derek growled, eyes flashing ember red and nails digging into his palms as he tried to leash the wolf that was trying to break out. "I can't possibly be pregnant! I'm a werewolf, plus, I'm not _female_!"

"There have been many documented cases of male werewolves conceiving due to fornication with their respected mates," Deaton explained. "I'm not surprised that you have stumbled upon this problem either, Hale," he laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek snapped, anger building and ever so close to the edge of exploding. His hormones -ahem, senses- were raging and he had the desirable need to rip something up, preferably with his teeth as far as the usual saying goes.

Deaton chuckled, shaking his head and crossing the room to deposit of the used tests, but not before bringing one over to Derek. "Take a look at this," he commented as he pointed to the plus that was on the stick. "It should be enough for you to see that this is not as impossible as you think."

Derek snatched the weird looking white stick off Deaton, rumbling low in his throat as he observed what the veteran had been pointing at. His inner wolf whimpered at the symbol. "I-Is that?" He questioned, looking up at Deaton with wide eyes.

"As one of your tests I took a sample of your blood and put in on this stick, it's like a woman pregnancy test just this is for werewolves and is effective by blood instead of urine," Deaton explained.

Derek swallowed down the bile that seemed to rise up in his throat, taking in the new information with much difficulty. "A-And it came back-"

"Positive. Yes, it did," Deaton smiled. "Congratulations Derek, you're pregnant."

Derek wasn't sure if it was the blunt force of the sudden and shocking news but he was well aware that the room was starting to look like it was spinning. His headache was ever so present and his stomach was doing flips, the bile in his throat rising further.

It was under no un-obvious reasons why his knees gave way as he collapsed to the floor. He was barely able to hear Deaton calling out to him over a much higher pitched audible voice, practically shrieking his name. It was with great difficulty that he saw the figure running towards him, caramel brown eyes wide and a panic stricken look on the teen's face.

"Stiles..." He managed to gasp, inner wolf howling, the sound penetrating every nerve in his body, before he felt the darkness override everything.

* * *

_**So there's the first chapter nailed. I know it was short but it turned out that way. Not all chapters will be like this, they will surely be longer.**_

_**For now I would love to see what people think. Pop in a review guys, the support truly does mean a lot to me! :D**_


	2. You're My Mate

_**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support! I swear I flipped out when I saw all the emails in my inbox! So this next chapter's for you! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

When Derek finally woke up he was well aware of all the rushed voices surrounding him, cutting through the silence of unconsciousness and becoming clearer as the seconds ticked by. The first words he could interpret were that of a panicked teen's, tone scratchy and hoarse like the kid had been crying. Next was a more rough voice, controlled and calm like the person knew that everything was going to be okay. If only the other person could assure the latter.

"HE'S OKAY? DEATON, HE COLLAPSED! HOW IS THAT OKAY!?"

"Stiles, calm down. Derek will be fine, this was just a reaction to h-" Deaton was cut off by a low moan. Both he and Stiles turned their attention to the table in the middle of the room where Derek had opened his eyes, trying to sit up.

"Derek!" Stiles rushed to the table, resting his hands on Derek's chest and trying to gently push him back down. The Alpha just shoved his hands off, sitting up anyway and ignoring the teen's rushed warnings to lie back down.

"I'm fine," he growled, before pushing himself off the table. He immediately regretted it as the room started spinning again and he had to hold onto the kid's shoulder to stop himself from falling over.

Stiles held onto Derek's shoulders firmly, steadying the Alpha. "Fine!? Derek, look at you. You're totally not fine!" Stiles' tone had taken on that screechy pitch and Derek had to clamp his hands over his ears, the sound refracting off his eardrums.

"Stiles, shut up!" He yelled. The teen flinched, clamping his mouth shut. Derek took his hands off his ears, not too surprised when his earlier headache seemed to awaken.

"Derek, are you sure you should be standing after what just happened?" Stiles asked, still slightly panicked.

Derek growled, rubbing a hand over his face. "Yes. I'm fine," he grit out, turning his attention to Deaton who was crossing the room. "Thank you for your help, Deaton. I'll be leaving now."

"Are you sure that's such a wise move, Derek?" Deaton raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you have something to tell Stiles?"

"What? Tell Stiles what!?" Stiles quipped.

Derek huffed, turning around from where he was nearly out the door, eyes landing on the panicked teen. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Stiles." He flashed Deaton a glare when the man looked like he was about to say something. "Just go home. I'm fine."

Stiles just stared as the Alpha, face pale and body still slightly trembling, walked out of the vet, the doorbell chiming his leave. He immediately turned to Deaton, pointing accusingly at the veteran and trying to remain calm.

"What the hell is going on!?" He yelled. Yep, that was totally not calm.

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Deaton simply said.

"What? Because Derek told you not to!" Stiles still wasn't listening to the part of his brain that was telling him to remain calm. All he knew was that there was something wrong with Derek and he needed to find out what.

Deaton sighed. "Look, Stiles, I can't explain to you what is going on unless he wants you to be aware of it. It's not my place to tell you. If you want to know, go ask Derek." Deaton left the room, calling out over his shoulder. "You may want to head home now too, Stiles. I'm closing up shop for the day!"

Stiles huffed angrily, picking up his backpack -that he had dropped to the floor while rushing to Derek when he had collapsed- flinging it over his shoulder and making his way to the door. He was so not going to be kept in the dark about this. He would go pay a little visit to Derek and he would do whatever in his means to get the Alpha to tell him what the hell was going on.

He waved to Deaton as he left, ignoring the stupid chiming bell and rushing to his Jeep, getting into the driver's seat and throwing his bag in the back seat before revving the engine and speeding out of the car park, making his way to Derek's.

It was time to figure all this shit out.

* * *

"Go away."

Stiles was kind of expecting that reply as he practically barged into the Hale house, finding the Alpha lying on the couch, hand over his eyes and completely shirtless. He can't deny that he didn't stare at Derek's abs for at least ten seconds before averting them to the Alpha's face.

"No Derek, I'm not leaving till you tell me what's going on." He defiantly crossed his arms, standing there with his hip jutting out. It was probably one of his best stances yet. Or not.

Derek removed the hand from his eyes, looking at the kid who seemed to be making a pretty good impression of the 'I'm Lydia and I want to know everything' pose. It was actually kind of funny, but he wouldn't admit that.

"Leave me alone, Stiles. Go home," he growled.

"No," Stiles snapped, not moving an inch. "I'm not leaving here till you tell me the truth, and believe me when I say that I can wait here all day if I have to."

"Stiles, I don't have the patience or the time to deal with you right now. Please, just go home," Derek sighed, sitting up and wincing when his stomach decided to do a little flip.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, seeing the crease in the Alpha's forehead and the slight curl of a wince on his lips. He walked over to the couch and made a motion that he was going to sit down, when the Alpha didn't seem to care he plonked himself down next to Derek, stretching his arms and putting them behind his head.

"So what's up big guy?" He turned his head and gave Derek a big smile which the Alpha just stared at, hazel eyes none too amused. "Okay, not so good." Stiles coughed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Do you-"

"Stiles. Stop," Derek groaned. "Just stop talking. Please." He ran a finger over his temple, rubbing small circles into the pressure points and trying to ease his impending headache that just seemed to get worse whenever Stiles was around. Kid would never stop talking.

Now Stiles knew something was wrong. Usually Derek would have already thrown him halfway across the room by now. Instead the Alpha was just sitting there, dealing with Stiles like he was a bad headache. If only Stiles knew he had just stumbled upon a poorly hidden metaphor

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, completely and utterly serious, nothing comical about it. "Seriously, this is not like you dude. The old Derek would have me against the wall, strangling me to death right about now. Which you don't seem to be doing that much of, so what the f-" He's about to go on further but the look in the Alpha's eyes causes him to stop. "Uh, Derek?"

"Leave. Stiles."

Those two words are enough for him to realize how hard he had been playing nice and patient. Now all he wants are answers. The truth. He doesn't think, just leaps forward and grabs Derek by the neck, pushing him down on the couch roughly.

"Derek, I'm not playing around any more buddy. Tell me what's wrong." He tightens the grip on his hands, not really expecting it to affect Derek since the Alpha is like super badass and powerful werewolf. He's actually surprised, quite nearly shocked, when Derek starts spluttering, clawing at the hands on his neck like it hurts. Stiles lets go instantly, still shocked at what just happened, as he watches the Alpha take huge gulps of air, hazel eyes wide and glossy. "Dude, what the hell was that?" He questions.

Derek isn't aware of the chattering kid's voice, all he's paying attention to is how his throat is burning from the aftershock from Stiles' grip. He manages to finally swallow down the scorching fire, taking a deep and calming breath before making eye contact with the now scared-as-hell teen.

"D-Derek, I'm so sorry man." Stiles kind of shrinks back, the couch pillow becoming a handy defence mechanism if the Alpha decides to execute a surprise attack. Again, he is rewarded by shock when Derek just sits there glaring at him like death itself, but all the while still not doing anything remotely abusive. "D-Derek, a-are you okay?" He isn't that sure of himself when he says it, so it comes out kind of soft.

"No," is the simple reply, though it packs quite a punch. Derek's voice is hoarse (probably from his earlier mistake of strangling) and it has the barest hint of... is that insecurity? From Derek? No, it's not possible. No way.

"No, uh... okay? What do you mean by no?" Stiles is starting to shrink back even more, lifting the pillow up so it's half covering his face. He still is prepared for any sneaky wolf attacks.

Derek sighs. He can't so this, there is no possible way that he can do this... but yet he does.

"Stiles, I-I'm-" He kind of pauses for a second, letting the realization of that he is about to say wash over him before he continues. "Stiles, I'm pregnant." Yep, and that was the first time Derek had ever found himself flinching in a long time.

At first Stiles_ thinks_ his jaw is about to drop off, then he's fully aware that it _is_ going to drop off. He just stares at the Alpha, eyes widening a fraction before he laughs. "Wow, I never imagined you as a comedian." He stares for a little bit longer, looking under the hard resolve in Derek's eyes. And that's when sees that the Alpha is being serious. "Y-You're not bluffing... are you? Y-You're being serious."

"Why? You thought I was joking!?" Derek outbursts, eyes flashing the tiniest ember red. He feels his canines half elongate and his nails sharpen an inch as well as the bones in his jaw shift, though he clenches his fists, riding the anger out. When he's sure that he's wolf is back under control -and that his raging hormones are settled- he sighs, inclining his jaw forward a bit and hearing the bone crack back into place. "No, Stiles. I'm not joking."

Stiles is now definitely trying to collect his jaw off the floor and put it back on, stumbling on words but only managing to get two out. "How is-?"

"How is it possible?" Derek supplies, shaking his head. "I don't know. Deaton said it has something to do with a wolf and its mate. I'm guessing that what we-"

"When we had sex I must have knocked you up." It's Stiles that supplies the right words this time, though he laughs at how crazy they sound, especially coming from his mouth. "Wait... does that mean?" He grasps at a realization, at the exact same time Derek does as well. "D-Does that mean I-I'm your-?"

"Mate? Yes, I believe you must be." Derek can't help but grit it out, because really, who in the right frame of mind would want_Stiles Stilinski_, annoying talkative brat as their_ mate_? Even if he may love the kid. A little bit...

"Oh. My. God!" Stiles practically jumps off the couch, remembering the pillow in his hand he chucks it, lobbing it at Derek where it hits the Alpha in the face. "My mate! Oh my god. This is not happening, this is not happening! THIS IS TOTALLY NOT HAPPENING!" He's quite aware that he is freaking out, but right now he doesn't give a damn. He's Derek-freaking-Hale's _mate_for god's sake!

Derek clamps his hands over his ears -yet again- and does his best to ignore the enraged howling of his inner wolf to the high pitch of Stiles' freak out moment. This time he knows it's no use as he feels himself changing, his inner wolf rising and before he realizes it he's unleashed the loudest roar possible. Fierce and threatening. It shut up the kid completely.

Stiles flinched, protests and obscenities coming to a halt when the Alpha roars, canines bared and eyes flashing the purest of ember red. He feels his jaw going slack and his knees weaken, suddenly having an urge to run and get the hell out of there. He doesn't though. He just stands there trying his best to look brave and not to show his fear (which Derek probably smells anyway, he bets it's practically radiating off him) while he clenches and unclenches his hands.

After a few more moments of Stiles' heart thumping rapidly like a jack rabbit (which he hears of course) Derek finally calms down enough to revert back to human, wolf features slowly forcing their way back in. He breaths in deeply, closing his eyes and when he reopens them he's aware that they are now back to their formerly known speckled hazel.

"Stiles-"

"N-No," Stiles cuts him off, voice wavering. He looks up to meet the Alpha's eyes, seeing the slightest hint of regret in them, or was that just him? "You don't need to explain anything to me. It's okay," he sighs, shaking his head. "I-I just freaked out. I'm sorry."

Derek nods. "It's understandable, Stiles. No need to apologize." He rests a hand on his forehead, fingers massaging small circles into the skin. "Plus, I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that badly. I-It's just my hormones, they're really sensitive right now and with you yelling and carrying on like that..." Derek sighs, knowing Stiles will tease him about the 'hormones' thing. "You get the picture."

"You mean that little outburst back there was all because of raging female hormones!?" Stiles finds himself laughing. "Dude, you're totally turning into a pissed off pregnant chick!"

Derek growled, sound trapped in his throat and rumbling in his chest. Stiles must have understood for he stopped laughing, maintaining a straight face.

"But that's cool. It's not exactly your fault anyway. Technically it's mine. You know, cause I'm the one who got you knocked up in their first place, right?" Stiles is quite giddy and is kind of expecting the Alpha to result to violence for his teasing, but he is taken by surprise -yet, _yet_ again- when Derek laughs.

"You bet it's your fault, you little brat," Derek chuckled. He picks up the pillow Stiles lobbed at him earlier and throws it at the teen, managing to hit the kid right in the face like he had done. "And guess what?" He smirks.

Stiles dumps the stupid pillow on the floor next to his feet and looks to the Alpha who has a slightly curved devilish smirk on his face. "What?" He snaps, wiping his face, the sting of the pillow still lingering.

"Since you _oh so kindly_ decided to knock me up." Derek grimaces at the word, and how it sounds on his tongue. "Now you're stuck with me. Like this," he points to himself, "Till this is all over," he finishes, pulling off a huge grin.

Stiles is well aware of his mouth dropping off for a second time. He opens and closes it a few times before just settling for a groan, burying his head in his hands. He can hear the soft rumble of Derek's amused growl from where he's standing and all he can do is curse himself.

Why is this his life!?

* * *

_**So I'm not sure on how I did with this chapter. I don't think it came out exactly the way I wanted to. Either way, I hope you guys like it.**_


	3. Cravings

_**This chapter will be time jumped a week later, also from now on I will be time jumping frequently. With that small note out of the way, here is the next chapter for you guys! :)**_

* * *

_**A Week Later**_

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. Derek, what the hell!?" Stiles yelled, eyes widening at the mess of the kitchen. There's many different packets of food littering the counter (why are most of them skittles!) and about five empty cans of (tuna?) stacked in a pile near the bin. He's pretty sure that the kitchen hadn't been like this when he left an hour ago. Now it's like a freaking war zone.

Derek looks up from where he's sitting on one of the kitchen benches, his mouth full of skittles and a half empty can of tuna in his hand. He rolls his eyes, swallowing the skittles in one huge gulp.

"What?" He asked, if anything but inncoently.

"Dude, look at the mess you've made!" Stiles waved a hand at the kitchen.

"So? I'm going to clean it up when I'm done anyway," Derek shrugged, lifting the can of tuna and pouring the remains in his mouth, swallowing it down. "Plus, this is going to get way worse in a matter of weeks. Consider yourself lucky," he smirked.

Stiles' jaw drops as he watches the Alpha open yet another can of tuna and packet of skittles, pouring the skittles in with the tuna and mixing the two together. "Oh, dude, that's gross," he gagged, watching Derek spoon some in his mouth. "Are you sure you're not going to get food poisoning from that or something?"

"No, it's actually quite delicious." Derek swallows another spoonful, grinning as he passes it to Stiles. "You want some?"

"God, no way!" Stiles covered his mouth, rushing out of the kitchen before he throws up. He can hear Derek laughing behind him. Damn that stupid sourwolf!

...

...

...

"I think this is the time I'm meant to say something like I told y-"

"You finish that sentence and so help me I will rip your throat out." Derek stops to heave a little more, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and leaning against the toilet seat. He meets eye contact with Stiles and growls lowly when he sees the kid smiling. "Oh yeah. And it'll be with my teeth," he adds. The teen's smile drops immediately.

"You know what? Ever since you got pregnant you've seemed to be more humorous," Stiles chuckled.

"I wonder why," Derek replied dryly.

"Maybe the kid is growing on you or something. Oh, I know! I bet it's a miniature Stilinski! If it was a Hale it would be all grumpy and stuff all the time. But guess what? It's not!" Stiles grinned, eyes sparkling. "It's Stiles junior!"

Derek sighs, closing his eyes. He hopes to whatever higher power there is out there, that the kid isn't a miniature Stiles. He has enough trouble dealing with _this_ kid as it is. Having another one? Derek rather likes his sanity, thank you very much.

* * *

A few weeks later and Stiles and Derek are sitting on the couch, going through some pages Stiles had printed out the night before. It's concerning werewolf pregnancies and Stiles thinks it would a good idea if they delved deeper into what's happening, just to be on the safe side.

"It says here that the pregnancy lasts only five months," Stiles points out, showing Derek the page and crossing his arms. "Isn't that a little bit short?"

"It's probably shorter for werewolves," says Derek as he goes over the paragraph, eyes widening when he reads about how the birth is meant to go, already feeling his stomach turn. "T-This is a little-"

"Gross?" Stiles supplied, nodding. "Yeah, I can't imagine it being all sunshine and daisies."

Derek snorts, turning the page and reading the next paragraph where it explains what he should and shouldn't eat. "It says here that I'll be craving many interesting food sources," he smirks. "I guess that explains the tuna and skittles."

"Dude, do not remind me," Stiles groaned. "I swear the smell of tuna still lingers in that stupid kitchen," he grimaces. He remembers the horrid smell that took more than three days to clear. A quick trip to the hardware store to buy a gas mask had been involved. Derek had thought he'd been over-reacting. Well he begs to differ.

Derek just laughed, patting Stiles on the shoulder. "Don't take it too hard, we haven't even got into the mood swings yet," he reminds.

Stiles gulped, shaking his head and looking back down at the paper in his hand. "Hey, check this out. It says that you're going to be gaining weight." Stiles eyes Derek's flat stomach. "Good luck on that one," he chuckles.

Now it's time for Derek to gulp. "I was dreading that," he mutters, eyebrows furrowing.

"Don't let it get you down big guy," Stiles smiled. "It'll drop off after anyway."

"Still," Derek growled.

Stiles sighed, averting his eyes back on the papers and continuing to read, he stops when it gets to the birth, the paragraph Derek had read earlier. "Uh wow. Yeah, that ain't gonna be pretty," he winces.

"At least you're not the one who has to go through it," Derek grumbled.

"True," Stiles grinned. "But I have to sit there holding your hand. What's worse than that?" He laughs.

Derek rolled his eyes, whacking Stiles on the back of the head. "Yeah, but then I'll just break your fingers." He chuckled.

"But you wouldn't dare break a _single_ bone in my body. We're mates, remember?" Stiles waggled a finger in front of Derek's face teasingly. "And come on, who would hurt such an awesome person like me anyway? Oh, that's right y-" He's cut off by the heavy weight of Alpha pushing him into the couch, hands gripping his face before he feels lips ghosting along his in a gentle caress. "Uh, okay. I guess I should be shutting up now, right?" He grins.

"Definitely," Derek smirked, trailing his hand to the edge of Stiles' shirt and lifting it up. He runs his fingers along the ridge of Stiles' navel, nails grazing the skin softly as he leans forward so his body is hovering over the teen's, before pressing himself down on top of Stiles. "Shutting up would be optional right about now," he growls.

Stiles laughed, though it cuts off rather quickly and he sucks in a breath when the Alpha decides to turn up the heat (quite literally) as Derek's hips flatten down on his, grinding in small circles. "D-Derek, a-are you sure this is the right time for that? You know, w-we still have many pages to go over," he gasped.

Derek rumbles low in his throat, hazel eyes flashing ember red. "I'm sure we'll have time for that later." He moves his hand to Stiles' shirt, pulling it up all the way before lifting the teen's head up so he can slip the shirt over and off. "Much, much later."

"O-Okay, s-sounds good," Stiles moaned, hands finding purchase on Derek's shoulder and fingernails digging in when the Alpha meshed their hips together more roughly, waves of fiction rocketing off their bodies. "S-So is this l-like part o-of the h-hormone t-thing?" He asked breathlessly.

"No. It's more like driven lust," Derek chuckled, nosing a trail down Stiles' chest, flicking his tongue out and licking a zigzagged line along the teen's lower pectorals, all the while looking up in Stiles' eyes, lips curving up into a smirk.

Stiles feels shivers run up and down his spine. Oh, what gratifying effects that smirk does to him. If only Derek knew.

He rests his head back against the couch pillows, closing his eyes and letting the Alpha lick trails up his chest, softly moaning when Derek decides to latch onto a nipple, tugging at the peck and rubbing and swirling a tongue over it 'till it's nothing but a hard nub. It feels like torture as Derek switches nipples, doing the same thing to this one like the last. It's like the Alpha is taking it slow for his own enjoyment. Like he wants to make Stiles beg for more. Well, Stiles is having none of that. He grasps the strands of Derek's hair in his fingers, tugging the Alpha's head up roughly and slamming their lips together. He lets his teeth graze over Derek's bottom lip before biting down, the salty tonic taste of blood filling his taste buds as he runs his tongue along the bleeding lip, brown eyes sparkling when Derek growls.

"See? I can hold my own," he smirks, wriggling his hips from where they're nestled under the Alpha, brushing the front of his jeans over Derek's crotch. The way Derek clenches his eyes shut and draws in a panted breath through his flared nostrils is enough for Stiles to know that his actions aren't only just for show. "I'm guessing that you want me to do something?" He chuckles.

Derek opens his eyes, the flaring ember red one of the best substitutes for a traffic stop light Sties has ever seen. "Yeah. That would be helpful," he snaps.

"Do we have a please?" Stiles teased. He's rewarded with a killer glare with an extra added bonus of elongated canines as Derek snarls, bucking his hips up harshly. "Okiedokie, no please then. Ah well, guess I'll have to deal with it." He flicks his tongue up, catching the tip of a glistened fang, before running his tongue up the fang then back down again. "You know, these things can be real dangerous if used the right way?" Stiles grinned, putting his hands on either side of the Alpha's face before letting his lips trail down to Derek's neck, mouthing just above the pulse point before biting down. "But have I ever mentioned that these bad boys can be even more dangerous?"

Derek groans, the slight sting from Stiles' bite rushing to him, his inner wolf howling. He moves his hand down to Stiles' jeans, slipping a hand down the front and quickly finding the teen's throbbing cock protected by a thin layer of boxer briefs. Well, not for long. He uses his other hand to fumble with the jean's zipper and when it's finally undone he's aware that the constant mouthing on his neck is not present, instead the ghosted breath of a panting teen is quite an equal substitute.

"Did you really think you could get me down that easy, _mate_?" He smirks, tugging at Stiles' jeans till they're halfway off. "Because if you've done your homework over the past few days, you should know that wolves don't give up that easy." He lets his fangs graze the lobe of Stiles' ear, breath lingering on the skin. "Werewolves are just a _little_ more persistent," he whispers darkly, feeling the shiver of the teen vibrating through his own body.

"I think I may have stumbled across that one before," Stiles laughs. "Though I never really did read it all properly. You think you could show me what I missed?" The insinuation is thick and heavy in his voice and Derek is well aware that the kid is doing this on purpose.

Derek continues tugging the jeans down the whole way until Stiles has to kick his legs to get them off, leaving him in nothing but a pair of plain navy blue boxer briefs. "Since when did you go for such dark colours?" He snorts.

"Oh, you know. My mate sports dark colours so who says I can't join him, right?" Stiles chuckled, smiling. "Plus, I've always wanted to see how sexy I look in Derek Hale's boxers."

"They're mine?" Derek raises an eyebrow, caught off guard for the first time he can admit it.

"Yep, they're 100% big bad Alpha property... well, they were," Stiles winked.

Derek growls lowly, rumbling sound refracting and vibrating in his chest. "Oh you're so in for it, Stilinski," he growls, hand slipping inside the protective layer of material, fingers wrapping around the now wet and throbbing member, giving a soft but precisely sharp pump that has the teen jumping, yelp of surprise and pleasure leaving his lips. He once again lets his lips ghost over Stiles' ear, breath tickling the outer lobe of skin.

"You do look sexy in my boxers, Stiles. Now all we need to find out is how good you look _without them_," he purrs.

* * *

_**So I didn't want to get too into the M rated stuff since this is rated T, but I still hope this was satisfying enough for all you Sterek lovers!**_

_**I'm not sure if I can keep up my everyday uploads from now on but I will try my best for you guys, it's the least I can do to repay you for all your lovely reviews, fave's, follows and not to mention the support! :D**_


	4. Pack Nuisance

_**So I'm guessing everyone has seen my change in penname, I hope it hasn't weirded anyone out and you've thought 'Wtf has happened, why is her penname changed?' Well now you know why :P**_

_**This chapter's the one where the pack finds out the news. I hope you guys like!**_

* * *

The next morning is rather fast for Stiles, who's now starting to wonder how in hell the pack manages to survive blood thirsty hunters when they don't even have enough brains to figure out that something is happening _right underneath_ their noses. It's also a moment of truth for him that his best friend isn't as smart as he once thought he was, for Scott is the guy to freak out the most when he hears the pregnant-y news (which is kind of amazing since he has one of the best noses in the pack and should have been able to smell the change in Derek's scent ages ago).

The fact that Stiles gets awakened so early in the morning by the pack practically breaking down the door, all with shocked and confused looks on their faces, is something all on its own. It takes him a second for him to realize that he is completely naked with only a warm and comfortable body of Alpha to cover up his manhood, and that now Jackson has started to result to kicking the door in rather violently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouts, regretting how loud he had to yell for the mass of heavy limbs on top of him shift and he swears he hears a muffled groan. His theory is proved correct when Derek lifts his head, hazel eyes still misty from sleep.

"What's all the noise?" Derek mumbles sleepily, the yawn that he makes next is enough for Stiles to barely hide an affectionate 'Awwww' at the cute display.

"Nothing much, maybe just the pack trying to break down the door," he says dryly, rolling his eyes as he hears a very colourful word leave Jackson's mouth from outside, followed by more kicking and curses. "Yep, I'm definitely sure that's what's happening," he chuckles.

Derek buries his head in a nearby pillow. "Make them stop. My head is killing me," he whines.

"Right on it, big guy." Stiles manages to free himself from under the Alpha, finding his clothes on the floor near the couch and slipping them on before making his way slowly to the door, taking his time just so he can overhear what everyone is yelling about outside.

"Come on, you idiots can't be that stupid! I can smell it from here!" Yeah, that's definitely Jackson all right.

"Hey man, not all of us are as awesome as you at using our noses to smell weird and abnormal stuff. Some which will not be named for our sanity." That was Isaac, the sarcasm was well implied.

"Yeah, it's not like we all have noses up our _asses_ or something!" Wow Scott, nice language there buddy.

"Guys just stop it! This is ridiculous! You're acting like complete idiots!" And let it be Erica who reigns supreme.

Stiles decides he's had enough of listening to the pack throw shit words at each other, opening the door to be greeted with Jackson right up in his face, nose sniffing his collarbone. "Oi, no sniffing the human!" He flicks the Beta in the nose, Jackson looking up angrily. "Or do. Hey, I don't mind." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, backing away inside the safety of the house. A distanced spot away from Jackson.

"Dumbass," Jackson snorts, barging his way inside and sniffing the air, taking a nice long whiff. "Oh god, what's that stench? It's even worse in here," he gags.

Stiles is about to open his mouth and say something like 'Jackson shut up' but it's already too late for that. Derek, who is still lying on the couch, looks up and eyes the jock with enough of a glare to stop an ogre in its tracks. Jackson shrinks back a little while the rest of the pack enters the house, Scott closing the door behind him.

"Okay guys, look. There's an easy explanation for all this," Stiles begins, gaze shifting between the pack and a rather grouchy looking Derek who is sitting up with a pillow covering his bottom half. The Alpha's eyebrows are furrowed and his mouth is set in a firm hard line, hazel eyes now non-hazy and alert. "D-Derek's-"

"Derek's gained weight?" All eyes turn to Scott who has an innocent puppy look in his wide brown eyes.

Stiles is well aware of the rumbled growl brewing in Derek's throat, and he looks over to see that the Alpha has a slight barely-even-there bump on his abdominals. Wow, that was fast. "Yes - but no! No. That's not it!" He waves his hands, ignoring the killer glare from Derek in his direction for actually agreeing with Scott. "It's something like that, just... different," he sighs, shaking his head.

"Different? What's the difference between gaining weight and whatever other lame ass thing you're about to say?" Jackson snorts.

"The difference?" Stiles is starting to get angry now. "The difference between gaining weight and being pregnant. Huh. What other difference does that sound like to you?" He growls. The gasps and sharp exhale from Derek is enough for Stiles to know that he shouldn't have let it slip out that quickly.

"WAIT - HE'S WHAT!?" Yep, and that's what Stiles meant when he said that Scott was the one to freak out the most.

"Dude, calm the fuck down!" Stiles snarls seeing Derek clamp his hands over his ears, eyes screwing shut in a wince. "Don't be so loud. Derek's got super sensitive hearing right now," he scolds.

Scott looks over to where Derek is death glaring him, forehead creased. "Sorry man, didn't know," he says apologetically.

"Clearly not many people do," Stiles muttered dryly.

"So is this like even, you know, possible?" Isaac asks, eyes wandering to Derek who is looking fairly uncomfortable having most of the pack staring at him like he's a whacked out science experiment.

"Does this look like it's all for show?" Derek snaps, standing up and holding the pillow over his lower region, giving the whole pack and Stiles a better view of his slight baby bump.

"Yeah, that's totally not fake." Erica walks up, lifting her hand in a motion to Derek's abdomen. "Can I?" Derek nods and she places her hand on the bump, closing her eyes. "I-I can feel something, it's... it's like a - Oh wow, that's definitely a heartbeat," she smiles.

"A heartbeat?" Stiles grinned.

"Yep, that's a heartbeat all right." Erica removes her hand, looking over to the pack. "It's the real deal, guys. This is happening."

"So what, Stilinski here knocked up the Alpha?" Jackson laughed.

"Quiet!" Derek snarled, eyes flashing ember red. "Look. I know this is probably hard for some of you to understand." He glares at Jackson who snorts, looking away. "But it _is_ happening and we're all going to deal with it as a pack." He points to Scott who is trying to not laugh. "You. Take the pack out of here," he orders. "It's too early in the morning for me to deal with this crap."

"Bu-" Scott's about to argue but Stiles shakes his head in warning. "All right. Fine," he sighs. He turns to the pack, motioning with his hand to the door. "Everyone out. Let's go." The pack all follows him out the door and he waves to Stiles. "Good luck dude," he chuckles, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, you too!" Stiles shouted. He winces at the volume of his voice when Derek groans from behind him, obviously from the killer headache that's probably now gotten worse from him shouting so loud. "Sorry," he apologised, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to the Alpha.

"It's okay, just... just keep your voice down," Derek sighs, rubbing his temple. "Some people are pregnant here," he grumbles.

Stiles laughed, clapping Derek on the shoulder. "Don't sweat it sourwolf, it's all in the process of making a pup." He shakes his head, chuckling at how that sounded. "Wow, that sounded so lame," he snorts.

"Actually, it's true."

"What?" Stiles blinked, turning to Derek who is staring back at him, an unfamiliar glint in his eyes.

"A pup, that's what baby werewolves are called," Derek said.

"Wait, does that mean the baby's going to be born a werewolf?" Stiles grinned.

"I believe so, yes. Since I'm the Alpha my genes will probably mix with the baby's so it'll be born full werewolf, like I was," Derek smiled.

"Dude, that is so cool! I'm going to have a werewolf pup with the big bad Alpha Derek Hale of Beacon Hills! This is awesome!" Stiles laughed, wrapping his arms around Derek and pulling the Alpha to him in a bone crushing hug.

Derek winced, grunting slightly at the tight grip on his ribs, returning the hug as best as he could. At first he wasn't sure that he could deal with this, but over the past few days, with all of Stiles' help and support, he now has a feeling that he can probably make the leap into parenthood.

As long as he has his mate by his side; he's sure that they can do this together.

* * *

_**I'm going to be skipping ahead 5 weeks next chapter so we can get into the mood swings and more cravings stuff. Hope you guys look forward to it. I'm going to have a blast writing it! :D**_


	5. Full Moon

_**Two chapters in one day? Yeah I actually surprised myself :P**_

_**Anywho hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

It's been officially five weeks since the pack found out the news, and most of them are doing their absolute best to try and help the Alpha and teen as much as possible. The problem? Oh nothing. Just that every pack member has experienced at least one problem in their efforts to help, all of them caused by Derek's constant mood swings.

Examples, if you please.

Two weeks ago Erica had been helping Derek with all the baby talk, explaining to him more fully on what he'll be going through in the months leading up to the birth. The cravings, the mood swings and the most probably frequent stomach pains he will get. He didn't take it all too well and of course Erica tried to reassure him that it wouldn't be that bad, though the reassuring didn't do that good at all. It led to Derek storming out of the house angrily (nearly ripping the door off its hinges in the process) and going into the woods for a run, not returning till very early the next morning. Stiles had been seriously pissed, giving the Alpha a warning that if he ever ran off like that again he would be sleeping in the doghouse. (Stiles also swore he would make one especially for him for such occasions if it came down to it).

And not only a day ago Scott and Isaac had been trying to refurbish one of the rooms into a baby nursery, constructing a plan of where everything would go and all that stuff. Derek had come up to see how far they were in planning and had not been pleased when he found out that they still hadn't decided the colour of the wall paint. He had yelled at the two teens, smashing a window and throwing a vase at Isaac, making a clear shot and hitting the Beta in the head. He had then proceeded to jump out of the broken window, running off into the woods, and this time not returning for two whole days. Much worry from the pack concluded that. Again, Stiles was pissed as hell. He had constructed the doghouse a couple days prior to the last incident and Derek hadn't been allowed to sleep in the house after the incident.

So yeah, it hadn't been that much fun for Stiles these past five weeks. He was so close to making the doghouse Derek's permanent home just so he could get some peace. He wasn't cut out for this, so not cut out for this. He probably had black rings under his eyes from lack of sleep because Derek had been howling all night long. It seems like you can't keep a werewolf who suffers from mood swings in a doghouse for the night without having to put up with some noise.

It was technically a miracle in itself that the Alpha hadn't broken out of the doghouse and barged into the house late at night. Stiles guessed that even if Derek was an Alpha, he liked to obey his mate's wishes, and with the pregnancy he was actually easy to order around. To Stiles it's like a crime against nature. An almighty powerful Alpha listening and obeying to his wishes. Sometimes he has to thank whoever is up there that this pregnancy happened. This controlling-the-Alpha shit is the best!

* * *

Stiles is lounging on the couch, nothing but a pair of jeans on since it's too hot for a shirt right now, trying to fall asleep. His tired eyes are finally beginning to drift shut when he hears a type of scratchy sound coming from outside. He groans and gets up, walking to the window and peaks a look outside at the doghouse (it's not really a doghouse, it's more like a miniature shed Stiles had Boyd make) and sees that the door is wide open.

Crap. Derek must have got out. And it's the full moon. Double crap!

"Fuck!" Stiles cursed. He walks to the door and opens it, stepping outside and shivering momentarily at the chilly night breeze that sweeps across his naked torso. He slowly makes his way to the shed, eyes on a lookout at his surroundings, when he hears the snap of a twig. He turns, prepared to be faced with something terrifying, yelping when he bumps into a strong hard chest,though breathing a sigh of relief when he looks up into the familiar eyes that belong to Derek.

Derek is standing there, ember eyes reflected like crimson beacons in the moonlight and practically mouth-watering with his wind swept black hair and killer grin. "Hello Stiles," he purrs, and Stiles knows that this has something to do with the full moon.

This is not good.

"Hello to you too sourwolf," he greets, playing cool. He knows that if Derek gets the impression that he's worried or frightened the Alpha will go into frenzy. He remembers last full moon Derek had scared the crap out of him and he had yelped. Well, he had to put up with a whimpering werewolf nuzzling into the side of his neck and hugging him, not letting go until he was sure that his mate was settled and not scared any more.

Derek sniffs the air, nostrils flared and pupils dilating when he senses his mate's distress. A throaty whimper leaves his lips and he barrels into Stiles, knocking him over and nuzzling the side of the teen's neck. "You're scared," he whimpers, rubbing his nose against Stiles' collarbone. "Why?"

Damn it all to hell! Stiles knew he should have cloaked his frightful scent more, cause now he has a whimpering hormonal werewolf nuzzling him all over again. "Scared? I'm not scared. Derek, why would I be scared?" Maybe playing the denial card will work.

"Yes you are. I can smell it on you," Derek whines. Does the denial card ever work?

"O-Okay, I was scared," Stiles admits. He sees the sadness in the Derek's eyes and he swears there's a slight lip tremble right there. "B-But that was just because you startled me. I wasn't expecting you to be behind me, that's all." He reaches a hand up, cupping the Alpha's chin. "I'm not scared any more Derek, okay? I'm not scared of you," he says softly.

Derek closes his eyes, nuzzling his face into Stiles' hand and mewling softy. Stiles is in awe. This pregnancy thing must be seriously messing with the Alpha's brain. He has no clue what Derek is thinking, but all he's aware of right now is the throaty rumbling that vibrates through his chest as the Alpha lays his head on his chest, purring softly and wrapping his muscled arms around him.

Well at least he won't be cold tonight. Right?

* * *

The next morning he is awakened none too pleasantly by the sun blinding his eyes and a rather heavy weight lying on top of him. "Urgh. Derek. Get off," he mumbles, pushing at the Alpha's body to try and roll him off. Derek groans and when he finally rolls off Stiles stands up, looking down at the half naked werewolf lying on the ground in front of him. "What the hell happened last night?" He questions out loud.

"Don't know." Derek opens one eye and yawns. "I think something happened on the full moon, but I don't remember."

Oh yeah that's right. Hormonal full moon night, that's what it was. How could Stiles forget?

"Oh I remember now," Stiles grinned. "You were being a big sook, nuzzling into me and whimpering. Was that one of those mood swing things?" He chuckled.

Derek's brows furrow and he sits up. "What."

"Oh you must not remember. But yeah, you were totally being a sook." Stiles waved a hand carelessly. "But don't worry about it. It was fine. I had a nice warm body to curl up into later so that's a plus," he smirked.

"Is that so?" Derek is now on his feet, the baby bump is more noticeable and Stiles can just see the slight curve.

"Yep, it's _so_ totally so big guy." Stiles walked over. He just can't resist the urge and he's aware of the intake of breath from the Alpha when he lays a hand over the curved bump. 'Wow, that seems to be growing nicely." He lowers himself down on his knees and puts his head on the bump, closing his eyes and listening.

_Tha-thump… Tha-thump... Tha-thump_

"Oh my god. That's a heartbeat," he whispers, awed at the beautiful rhythmic beat that he can hear thumping under the skin. He lifts his head, looking up at Derek. "Do you hear that Derek?" He asks, placing his hand over the bump again and grinning. "I can hear it. It... it's so beautiful."

Derek puts his hand over Stiles' on his abdomen and smiles. "Yes Stiles, I can hear it." He rubs his thumb across Stiles' knuckles. "That heartbeat? It's a part of me and you. A mix of you and me. It's our pup Stiles. Our pup," he gushes.

Stiles presses a soft kiss to the bump on Derek's stomach and gets off his knees, standing up till he's face to face with Derek, hand still on the Alpha's abdomen. "I know. And it's amazing." He leans forward, pressing his lips to Derek's softy and wrapping his free arm around the Alpha's waist, pulling him closer.

Just like Derek, Stiles knows that no matter what happens they will make it through this thing together. Mood swings. Cravings. Hormones. And all that crap. They'll get through it. Because that's what mates do. They stick together. And they always, always make it to the other side.

* * *

_**The end was so cheesy, well that's what I think anyway :P**_

_**Well I hope you guys like it, also please review! I'd love to see your thoughts! They make me smile :)**_


	6. Ultrasound

**_This one will be a little longer than most chapters but it will contain a wonderful surprise at the end! Hope you enjoy! :D_**

* * *

It's now three months later and things are starting to shape up. The nursery is completed (took a whole lot longer than expected because of some pack member *ahem* Scott *ahem* slacking off) and all the baby info has finally been covered so both he and Derek as well as the pack know what to do when the miracle moment happens (Derek likes to call it the nightmare moment but Stiles can't really blame him after reading fully and in depth about all the birth stuff. Some freaky shit man, that's all he can say).

So yep, everything is looking pretty peachy (well excluding all the mood swings he has to deal with) and Stiles is starting to really warm up to the new responsibilities he will soon have. He's been looking after Derek like an invalid (the Alpha likes to call it nursing or unwanted attention but whatever) by making him soup, giving him back massages and just plainly talking him to death when neither one of them has a clue of what to do on one of those boring stay-at-home days (yeah that's practically everyday anyway).

Today is one such day where he and Derek have taken lounging on the couch and watching movies as an interesting way to break their boredom buster. Stiles has been noticing that over the past few months Derek's been growing out more. The baby bump is now clearly noticeable and for some unknown reason the Alpha likes to wear his grey wife beater when the pack is around. Stiles is starting to think Derek is being self-conscious but he won't tell the Alpha that because with the mood swings Derek is very easily angered and he values his life thank you very much.

"Can you quit staring at me like that? It's unnerving."

"Huh?" Stiles blinks, noticing he's been staring at the baby bump like it's an alien object. "Oh, heh, sorry about that." He smiles sheepishly, resting his head back on Derek's chest. "I-It's just distracting."

"Distracting," Derek deadpans, the hurt hidden just barely. Stiles totally walked into this one didn't he?

"No, not - that's not what I meant!" Stiles straightens, seeing that Derek's eyes are downcast at the bump in a - yep that's totally a self-conscious way. He sighs, tilting Derek's chin up so they're staring eye to eye. "I'm not meaning it like that. I'm meaning it in a different way, a totally different way."

"Sure. You're just saying that because you don't want to upset me by calling me fat," Derek grumbles.

Stiles is shocked, and just a little bit pissed. "Hey, none of that. Okay? You are not fat Derek!" He presses a light kiss to the Alpha's lips. "You hear me? You're. Not. Fat! You're just going through what all females do when they're expecting, and it's nothing to be ashamed about either. We're bringing a new life into the world and this is just a sign showing that the little guy is growing healthy. If the bump's anything, it's a blessing," he smiles.

Derek's lips curl up slightly and Stiles knows that he has made the Alpha happy. It's been a regular occurrence - Derek smiling that is. He always used to be so gloomy and now Stiles swears he smiles like a million times a day. It's something Stiles is happy for and he hopes it never stops, even after the birth of their pup. He hopes Derek continues smiling, because that smile is seriously like the sun. It's so bright that Stiles is blinded with joy when he sees it, especially when it's the lucky one where Derek flashes his teeth. That one is Stiles' favourite.

Stiles smiles back, planting another soft kiss to Derek's lips before resting his head on the Alpha's chest, closing his eyes and breathing in the distinctive smell of his mate. It used to smell all fresh of dew and crisp pine from the forest, now it's more like a melting fragrance of cinnamon and vanilla with a pinch of honey oak. It's something that Stiles finds lulling him to sleep at night, along with the comforting warmth of Derek, with the Alpha's strong arms wrapped around his waist and the baby bump gently pressing into his stomach, a reminder that his mate and pup are right there beside him, safe and sound.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" Derek sighs. Wow. Where the hell did that come from? Stiles looked up again to see the Alpha staring back like he's expecting a truthful answer.

"Of course. Derek, you're gonna be an awesome dad," he grins.

"Are you sure?" Derek's sounding doubtful, the smile from a minute ago completely etched off his face.

"Yes Derek. You are," Stiles frowned. "Why are you asking things like this?"

Derek shakes his head. "Nothing. Don't worry," he grunts.

Stile is about to open his mouth and say something when a little voice in his head warns him not to. He decides to listen to voice of reason, sighing and turning his attention back to the TV screen. It's best to just leave the subject alone.

* * *

"So, I'm just wondering. Are you curious as to what our pup's sex is?" Stiles finds himself asking as they sit at the table the next morning, him munching on Cornflakes while Derek drinks from a cup of herbal green tea. The Alpha had been drinking it every morning for the past month. He said that it helped settle his sudden stomach cramps and lets him deal with the cravings more easily (which Sties has also noticed. The lack of tuna and skittles in the fridge and cupboards is a thankful sign to go by).

Derek looks up, placing the cup on the edge of the sink. "Not really, no."

"Dude, seriously!?" Stiles' eyes widened. "You're not even a little bit interested if we're having a girl or boy?"

Derek shakes his head, rinsing the cup out in the sink. "I've never actually thought about it. I've always just assumed we'd find out when the pup is born," he shrugs.

"Nope, we are so going for an ultrasound today!" Stiles spooned the remainders of the cereal in his mouth. "You know what? Let's just go now," he grinned.

Derek groaned. "No Stiles, we are not going to Deaton's for an ultrasound." He put the clean cup in one of the high cupboards before walking out to the couch and plonking down, stretching his legs.

Stiles followed him in, crossing his arms when he saw the Alpha lounged out on the couch. "Get up sourwolf. We're going to Deaton's," he scowled.

Derek just glared at him. "No."

"Don't make me come over there," he warned.

"And what? Drag me out of the house? I'm a werewolf, Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles huffed and was about to give up when suddenly an idea hit him. "If you come with me to Deaton's I'll buy you as many packets of skittles as you want," he promised.

"Why do I have a feeling you're just saying this to get me to go with you," Derek said, bemused.

"Cause I am," Stiles shrugged. It took him only a second to realize what he had just said. "Shit!" He cursed.

Derek laughed, getting up off the couch. "Fine, I'll go with you to Deaton's if it makes you happy. But, I still get to have as many skittles as I want," he smirks.

Stiles' eyes light up and he smiles. "Deal!"

* * *

"So what brings you here today, Derek?" Deaton is seated at his desk, hands clasped in front of him and a warm smile on his face.

Stiles smiles, giving Derek an encouraging look. Derek rolls his eyes. "I'm here for an ultrasound. Stiles thinks I should have one," he sighed.

Deaton looks to Stiles and nods approvingly. "That's a wonderful idea. Stiles, I'm glad you got Derek to come here." He nods to Derek next. "Come and let's get you set up in the next room shall we."

Stiles is thrilled, skipping into the next room like an excited little kid who's getting a picture taken with Santa - while Derek just stares at him unbelievably before following behind him. When they make it through the door Stiles immediately sits on a seat near the metal table in the middle of the room. Derek just glances at Deaton, not knowing what to do next.

"Oh. Derek, just lay down on the table and wait here. I need to go into the back room and get the equipment." He gestures to the metal table before leaving for the back room.

Derek stares at the table for a minute before he lies down. He turns his head to the side to see Stiles grinning. "What?" He asks.

"Nothing, this is just so exciting is all." His grin widens when Deaton comes back in the room with the equipment and he laughs when he sees the look on Derek's face. "Don't worry, this stuff is harmless. It looks creepy though, doesn't it?"

Deaton starts setting everything up, plugging in the cords and connecting the cords to the different parts of machinery. Stiles and Derek watch. Stiles - like he knows exactly what's going on, while Derek - looks like he has no clue. Finally everything is up and running.

"Okay Derek, now you'll just have to take off your jumper and then we can proceed," Deaton said, putting on some rubber gloves.

Derek obviously looked uncomfortable. He turned to Stiles who was urging him to go on before turning back to Deaton. "Is this really necessary?" He sighed.

Deaton nodded. "Yes it is. Though, if me being here is too uncomfortable for you I could just tell Stiles how to do the procedure and he can do it for you. I'll wait outside if you want me to," he offered.

Derek's brow furrowed and he turned back to Stiles again, seeing the kid shaking his head and chuckling. "Fine, just get it over with," he groaned, rolling up his grey wife beater and stripping it off followed next by his shirt.

Stiles smiled when he saw the now large baby bump producing from the Alpha's stomach. He still didn't understand why Derek was so self-conscious about it. It was a sign that their baby pup was growing healthy and that they soon would have a little one running around the house. He was already so anxious for this ultrasound.

"Wonderful. It seems that the baby is growing perfectly fine," Deaton smiled. Derek just looked away and Stiles could barely see the hidden blush he was sporting.

"Chill Derek, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," he comforted, putting hand on the Alpha's arm. "This is just a sign. Like I told you last night, remember?"

"How could I forget," Derek grumbled.

"You two," Deaton mused. "I can see that this must have been an interesting couple of months," he chuckled, opening a small container and picking up some weird stick thing with a rubber end. "Okay, Derek, I'm just going to rub some of this on your belly. It will help us detect your baby," he explained.

Stiles laughed when Derek's eyes widened. "Derek, calm down man. It's just so we can detect the pup's heartbeat, okay? It's not going to hurt or anything," he reassured. Derek still didn't look convinced. Stiles sighed. "Oh my god you are such a sourwolf." He flicked the Alpha in the nose. "Scoot off werewolf boy, let me show you how it's done."

Deaton looked amused when Derek sat up and got off the table, Stiles taking his shirt off before laying down where the Alpha had just been. "What are you doing, Stiles?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Stiles winked at Derek before patting his abdomen. "Okay doc, show my good ol' mate here how it's done," he chuckled.

Deaton just shook his head. "You boys are really something, I'll give you that." He lathered some of the goo on the rubber stick before placing it on Stiles' stomach. Stiles flinched and Derek instantly reacted, growling and his eyes flashing ember, already making a move to see if Stiles was okay.

"Derek, it's okay. It was just cold, that's all," he assured, smiling reassuringly. Derek nodded, relaxing when he was sure that his mate wasn't hurt. Stiles looked up to the monitor where there was a screen showing his stomach, interesting gurgling noises coming from it. "Wow, that sure sounds weird," he laughed.

"Well it is your stomach, Stiles," Deaton snorted, moving the stick around some more. "It seems you have been eating some - peculiar foods. Very interesting, indeed," he noted.

"Peculiar? You should see what Derek eats when he's craving," Stiles chortled. "It's like this crazy concoction of different foods that taste totally gross, especially when he mixes them together. You should have seen this one time when he mixed tuna and skittles. Dude, it was so insanely gross. I felt like I needed to puke my guts out."

"Did you?" Deaton couldn't help but ask.

Stiles chuckled. "Nope, awesome stomach I have. Oh, and gag reflex," he winked, turning his smug gaze to Derek. "This big guy should know all about that by now."

Derek shot Stiles a look that clearly said 'Shut up Stiles' while Deaton looked a little bit green, if it was at all possible. Stiles just laughed, sliding off the table and standing next to the Alpha. "Anyway, enough of all that. It's your time up there buddy." He clapped Derek on the back, seating himself on the chair beside the table again.

Derek looked down at his stomach,then at the table begrudgingly, before lying down and looking over to where Deaton was getting ready to put that stick thing on his bump. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, not sure what to expect when the rubber came in contact with his stomach, flinching when a cold chill from the goo sent shivers down his spine. Next there was a weird feeling when Deaton moved it around, but soon he was getting used to the sensation, just laying there and waiting for something to happen. It was only a few seconds later when he heard Stiles and Deaton gasp, and then the sound of a fluttering heartbeat. He turned his eyes to the screen, hazel orbs widening when he saw the moving picture that was showing.

"I-Is that?" He gasped.

Deaton smiled. "Yes Derek, that's your baby." He pointed to a part of the screen where it looked like four little limbs. "They're the arms and legs," and then over the left a little more, "And that's the head."

Stiles couldn't help but let out a squeal, grinning wildly and jumping up and down. "Oh my god, that's our pup! This is so amazing! It's a miracle! This is - wait, Deaton what's that?" He stopped jumping, grin slipping and turning to a frown as he pointed to the screen.

Deaton looked to where Stiles was pointing, raising an eyebrow and moving the stick a little more to the right on Derek's abdomen. Stiles gasped, hands over his mouth.

"N-No way. Dude, is that...?" He squinted his eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

"What? What is it? Stiles, is there something wrong with the pup? W-What is it?" Derek's panicking, looking from the screen to his mate and back again.

Deaton nodded slowly, not believing it either. "Yes, I believe it is," he frowned. "This... This is really rare."

Derek flicked his eyes back and forth between Stiles and Deaton, still not understanding what's going on and beginning to get worried. "What is it? What's going on? Is the pup okay? Stiles, tell me. W-What's wrong?"

Stiles turned to the Alpha whose hazel eyes are wide and frantic. He busts into a grin and entwines his hand with Derek's. "Yes. Derek. Everything is fine. Don't worry." He takes a little breath before saying the last line, excitement bubbling inside him. "Our pups are okay."

Derek breathes a sigh of relief, shoulders sagging. The pups are okay. Everything is fine. Nothing is wrong. The pups are okay - hold on one sec.

"Wait, d-did you say pups?" He breathes, brows furrowing.

Stiles nods, placing a hand on Derek's abdomen and nudging his head in the direction of the screen where it now shows what looks like two sets of four limbs and two heads. "Yep, you heard me sourwolf. We're having pups."

If Derek had ever smiled so big in his life, now would have been that time.

Deaton looks at the pair, smiling at how happy they look. "Would you like to know the sex?" He asks.

Both Stiles and Derek turn to Deaton who has turned off the monitor and is looking at them expectantly.

Yes!" Stiles jumps up in excitement at the exact same time Derek says "No" in a casual monotone.

Stiles jaw drops. "Oh c'mon, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" He pouts.

Derek just shakes his head and chuckles. "I went to the ultrasound with you Stiles, and I'm happy we found out we're having pups, but we are not finding out the sex until after they are born."

"But D-"

"No. Stiles," Derek concludes, sitting up and wiping the goo off his stomach before putting his shirt and wife beater back on. He turns to Deaton and smiles. "Thank you for the ultrasound Deaton, we'll be leaving now."

"My pleasure Derek. I wish you the best of luck," Deaton chuckles, turning to a grumbling Stiles. "Especially with that one over there."

Derek laughs. "Will do, doc." He walks over to Stiles, grabs him by the arm and begins to forcedly pull him out of the room. "Come on you big sook, you still owe me my skittles."

Stiles scowled. "Yeah, you bet I owe you some skittles. You're eating for three now anyway," he grumbled.

Derek just shook his head and barked with laughter. Even when Stiles kicked him in the shin. If it's any constellation -it probably is- Stiles is like a pup as well. He's beginning to wonder if when the pups are born he'll have to deal with four babies.

Too bad the annoying talkative one doesn't have a gag reflex.

"Say, is it true you don't have a gag reflex?"

Stiles twisted his head to stare the Alpha down with his own mini sourwolf glare. "Ha dee fucking ha Derek. Yes. If you must know. I do not have a gag reflex," he snorts. "Wish you didn't have one, don't you?"

Derek smirks.

If only the kid shut up and used his mouth for good, not evil.

He bets as many packets of skittles as possible that if Stiles could do that, life would be a whole lot easier for both of them.

* * *

_**Twins!?**_

_**Yep, exciting isn't it?**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry if it feels like I'm rushing the process. I just want to get the birth out of the way soon so I can have some chapters of Stiles and Derek looking after the pups along with some cute family/pack moments :3**_

_**Anywho, I'll see you guys next chapter!**_

_**Bye!**_


	7. It's Time- Reposted!

_**IMPORTANT AN/- I'm guessing you guys remember that this chapter got deleted and I had no way to obtain it and post it again, well two lovely reviewers actually saved my chapters and were so kind as to send this back to me so I could repost it. Thankyou so much to Haru Maru Salvatore and The Obfuscator's Canard for sending this back to me. You guys are so much freaking loved right now! :3**_

* * *

_**Month After Ultrasound**_

"Hey Derek, you know what we should do?"

Derek perked his head up from where he was laying on the couch, looking over to Stiles who was sitting on the floor below him. "What?" He sighed.

"We should tell the pack the news. You know? The one about where we're having pups. We _have_ kept it secret for a while," Stiles grinned.

"No Stiles," Derek groaned, wincing when his stomach flipped dramatically. He had been trying his best not to show the signs of obvious strain the pups were having on him. Right now his head was having a mini drum party and his stomach felt like a tornado was sweeping through it. He did not feel good.

Stiles must have noticed the crease in the Alpha's forehead for next minute he was sitting beside Derek on the couch, laying back so his head rested next to Derek's. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Derek gave him a tired look. "Nothing. I'm fine." The next slight curl of a wince on his lips was definitely a pointer of denial.

"Okay, look you're obviously not fine," Stiles snapped. "So what's wrong?" His patience was wearing thin.

"Nothing is wrong. Just leave me alone," Derek grumbled.

"Derek, I know something is wrong. Tell me what it is, or do we have to have this conversation again?" Stiles warned.

Derek just growled, turning around so his back was facing Stiles. "Just go away and leave me alone, Stiles. I don't want to talk to you."

"You know what? Fine. Be like that." Stiles stood up, walking out of the room angrily. If Derek wanted to act all 'Leave me alone, I'm brooding' then it was fine with him.

* * *

"Stiles? Why aren't you at home with Derek? Is everything okay?" Scott held the door open as Stiles stormed through, closing it behind him.

"Yeah, everything is great Scott. Derek just decided to play the 'Let's ignore Stiles' game and completely give me the cold shoulder. Oh, but it doesn't matter, cause Stiles doesn't have feelings," Stiles huffed.

Scott sighed. He knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later. Best it be now than any other time, right? He pulled up a chair at the kitchen table, motioning for Stiles to sit down before pulling out his own and plonking down. When Stiles took a seat he got straight into it.

"Has Derek told you about what's been happening the past few days?" He asked, taking a breath and preparing for what he knew was coming.

"No." Stiles raised a brow, leaning forward on his elbows. "What is it?"

"Um Stiles, Derek - he's kind of been-" Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. "Derek's been experiencing the pups kicking for two days now and that's why he's so moody," he blurted, waiting for the explosion of oncoming wrath.

Stiles was silent for moment, taking it all in. "How long have you known?" He asked, voice deadly soft, a little too soft it had Scott squirming uncomfortably.

"Uh, well Derek told the pack yesterday. He got us all at the subway station for a meeting. He said you were asleep at home and couldn't be there," Scott shrugged.

"He said he was going to the shops!" Stiles growled, gritting his teeth. "And I wasn't asleep. I was clearing out that stupid bloody kitchen for the freaking ten thousandth time!"

"Well I don't know what to say. Stiles, all I know is that Derek told the pack about it and you weren't there to hear it. I'm sorry if-" Scott was cut off from his words with the screech of Stiles' chair. He closed his eyes, already knowing this was not good.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Yep, and there it was. Scott opened his eyes to see Stiles gritting his teeth, anger boiling in his brown eyes. "So uh, does that mean you're happy about it, you know, the pups?" He flinched when Stiles narrowed his eyes and gave him a pointed look. "Yeah, okay, I get it dude. Alpha no tell you good news so now you angry Stiles," he chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his head.

Stiles ignored his best friend's lame ass comment, growling under his breath. "This is stupid! That wolf so totally has a stick up his ass and I intend to pull it out and beat him to death with it!" He didn't even bother waving to Scott before storming out of the kitchen, leaving the scent of frustration and rage cloaking the room and making the Beta's nose twitch.

Scott heard the front door slam shut, letting his head fall onto the table in front of him. Oh boy, did Derek have his work cut out for him this time. He just hopes that whatever happens soon blows over because he's not ready for another fight. Especially between those two.

* * *

Derek was just nodding off to sleep, the kicks of the pups now settled, when he heard the door to the house slam shut. He could almost practically hear his mate's thundering heartbeat, rage infested scent and ragged pants of breath as he stormed into the room.

"WHEN IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THE PUPS WERE KICKING!?" Stiles snarled, picking up a pillow and throwing it at the Alpha's back.

Derek sighed, moving the pillow off his back and placing it beside him as he sat up, wincing when one of the pups started kicking again. He almost immediately caught the fire burning in Stiles' eyes and he already knew that this was only just getting started.

"Can we please not do this right now?" He groaned. He ran a hand over his stomach soothingly, trying his best to settle the pup that had taken up football practise on his ribs.

Stiles just glowered angrily. "No, we shall not leave this for another time. We are going to talk about this right here, right now, and to be honest, I don't give a damn if those pups are turning your insides to mush. We. Are. Talking. Now," he growled.

Derek just stared at his mate, shocked at the sudden outburst. "Fine. Just don't yell. The pups are already wound up as it is," he sighed, inching to the left a little more on the couch and making room for Stiles to sit.

Stiles stared at the free spot on the couch, considering ignoring the Alpha's invitation to sit on the couch but in the end just took it, taking a seat and glaring daggers at Derek. "So? Care to explain to me why I had to find out this information from Scott and not you?"

"I was going to tell you as soon as it happened, but whenever I got close to telling you, something in me made me keep it to myself. I-I guess I wanted the feeling all to myself. I was being selfish," Derek admitted.

Stiles raised a brow, eyes narrowing. "You? Selfish? Well, heh, I can't say that ain't new," he snorted.

"Hey, that's no call for you to be insensitive!" Derek growled.

"Insensitive?" Stiles shook his head, laughing. "Me? Insensitive? I'm sorry, but who was it that decided to tell the whole pack about their little discovery and not even their own mate!?"

"Stiles I-"

"But that's not the end of it! No! You had to lie to me and the pack! You told the pack I was sleeping! Sleeping!? I was clearing the freaking skittles off the counter, because some lazy excuse of an Alpha can't pick up after themselves! But that's not even the worst of it! Nope, no way! You lied to me! Me! Your own mate! And you lied to me saying you were going to the shop just so you could have a little pack meeting to tell all my _friends _about _my _pups that are kicking in _my_ mate's stomach and you don't even tell _me_ before blurting it out to the whole _pack_! What the actual hell!?" Stiles was furious, eyes lit up in anger and hands clenched by his side. He had got up from the couch in the middle of yelling, standing in front of the Alpha and trying to contain the pure blood boiling rage bubbling inside him.

By the time Stiles was done ranting, Derek was beyond shocked. He had never ever seen Stiles act this way before. Ever. It was something new, an entirely new experience that he had no idea how to handle. He could feel both pups kicking, tiny feet thrashing and reacting to the sound of their dad's voice. He knew they must sense the vibes in the room, and it was setting them off, though they had never been this rowdy before. It hurt like hell too. So much he had to keel over, ignoring all other noises in the room other than his own panted breaths, trying to calm himself and the pups.

Stiles' eyes widened when Derek keeled over, clutching his stomach and breathing raggedly. All anger was immediately dismissed as worry and concern for his mate and pups took over and he found himself sitting on the couch again, rubbing soothing circles into the Alpha's back and whispering comforts.

"Derek, baby what's wrong? Is it the pups? D-Did I do this? Derek! Answer me!" He was now officially panicking, his heart beating so fast he was surprised he wasn't having a heart attack. Derek wasn't answering him. He was scared and frightened for his mate and pups. This wasn't right. Something was wrong. Something was wrong damn it!

The moment Derek did look up at him, hazel eyes glazed over and nostrils flared, was the moment Stiles felt his heart stop. Hands gripped his upper arm, fingernails digging in and nearly breaking open the skin. The Alpha looking at him through pain filled eyes, managed to gasp out two words.

"I-It's time."

It was only when Derek said those two words that he felt his mind go into overdrive. He was way past panicking now. This was happening. Oh god, this was happening! Now! Right now!

THIS WAS HAPPENING RIGHT FREAKING NOW!

* * *

_**So yeah, this is now all back in order. Again, thankyou so much for those two reviewers that helped me repost this! You guys deserve a huge hug *hugz* :3**_


	8. Pups

_**So here it is! I seriously loved writing this, couldn't get myself to stop once I started! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**_

* * *

Okay, in the amount of time it takes Stiles to get Derek out of the house and into the Jeep, his hand is feeling pretty much broken and the Alpha's contractions are progressing to the unbearable factor. Stiles is trying his hardest to concentrate on getting to Deaton's, swerving out of the way of cars in estimate time to avoid crashing in an all-out panicked effort to make it to the vet. Amongst all the chaos of the wild thrill ride to Deaton's, Stiles is well aware of Derek sitting in the passenger seat next to him. The Alpha's hands are gripping the leather seats, nails clawing into the material (with such a force Stiles is sure that when this is all over he's going to need to buy new seat covers) and his eyes are flashing ember red then back to hazel in constant flickers of changed colour as he pants raggedly, a sudden cry of pain making its way through parted lips when a new contraction hits.

"Derek, how you holding up there buddy?" Stiles _knows_ it's a stupid question, but it's all he can do right now -ask questions- to settle the thundering beat of his heart and numb the dry itch that's forming in the back of his throat like a spider web, cutting off his vocals and making his voice sound all scratchy.

"H-How do you think I'm doing!?" Derek manages to snarl, eyes flashing ember though quickly dying down back to hazel as yet another contraction hits, bringing him to another cry of pain as he death grips the seat covers in his claws. The audible loud rip and tear is all Stiles need to know that his seat covers are officially out for the count.

Stiles turned his head back to the road, just in time to put his foot on the brakes and just barely miss smashing into the other car's bumper. Wait, why the hell is the car stopping? He looks further in the distance. Oh, yep - it's a red light. Shit! Of all the times to have a red light, why now? Why!

"Stiles w-why are you stopping? K-Keep driving!" Derek roars, the claws digging into the car seats giving a new name to the words 'Ultimate Weapon of Death' as they completely rip through the material. Yep, definitely new seat covers.

"I can't! It's a red light!" Stiles yelled.

"I-I don't care. S-Stiles... keep driving!"

Stiles is about to retort back again but this time, when Derek actually howls as another contraction hits, he finds himself already backing up the Jeep and swerving into the next lane. The rest of the way there he has his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are white and the foot pressed on the gas pedal is actually starting to cramp up from strain. On top of it all his heart is beating way too fast for its own good and he swears he's lucky to still be alive and not suffering from heart failure or something. It's a little known fact that heart attacks and heart failure runs in his family. How do you think his mum died?

"Stiles d-drive faster... p-please..." That word- _please_- is what gets his instant attention. Derek never says please. Never. It's just not in the Alpha's vocabulary. He sneaks a glance over and sees Derek knelt over his stomach, hazel eyes brimmed with tears and claws digging into his jeans. Tears!? The Alpha never cries. Like the word please, crying is not in the 'Operations of Derek Hale' manual.

"Derek, it's okay baby, we're nearly there." The dry muscles in his throat clench as he swallows. He sniffles, trying to hold back tears of his own as he pushes yet again on the acceleration and quickly turns his eyes back to the road, but not before checking the speed limit, which has reached over 110k's an hour. If only his father, the Sherriff, could see him now.

Another cry of pain rips through the air and Stiles cringes, this time not holding back a whimper of anguish. His mate is in pain, in labour, and he can't comfort him. He has to keep driving or else they won't make it in time, which would have to result in Derek giving birth in the jeep. No way, he can't let that happen. He can't and he won't. With that thought in mind he forces himself to stay strong, driving with precise speed and agility swerving techniques, whimpering only when a cry or howl of pain breaks through the panicked silence.

* * *

It's Stiles' sheer will power and the need to protect his mate that gets them to the vet in time. When they make it to the entrance Stiles cuts the engine, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt he rushes out of the jeep and around to the passenger side door, ripping the door open and gently helping the Alpha out of the vehicle. He ignores the sharp nails digging into his shoulder and the whimpers of pain Derek's making as he kicks the jeep door closed with his foot, supporting Derek's weight as he walks the Alpha in through the vet door and yells out a panicked 'Deaton!' He didn't even think to lock the jeep before leaving it outside. It's not important right now. All that's important is helping his mate and pups.

Deaton rounds the corner merely seconds later and when he sees Derek and Stiles he automatically ushers them into the next room, ordering Derek to lie on the table before leaving the room. The Alpha is trembling, howling and whimpering in pain, claws digging into the table and making huge scratch marks that are engraving in the metal surface. Stiles is trying his best not to cry as he watches Deaton come back in with a needle and inject it into Derek's arm. The horrendous scream of agony from his mate is enough for Stiles to finally break, tears dripping down his cheeks as he sobs. When Derek stops screaming and slumps back against the table unconscious Stiles panics, rushing to his mate but getting pulled back by Deaton.

"Stiles, it's okay. I just put him to sleep." Deaton tightens his on Stiles' arm when the teen begins pulling away. "He will have to be asleep for the C-section. The birth process would jeopardize his and the lives of the pups."

"What? What do you mean jeopardize? Deaton, what does that mean!?" Stiles tries to pull away again but Deaton pulls him back again.

Deaton shakes his head. "I do not have the time to explain, Stiles, I need to perform the C-section now. If I don't it will only make this situation more dangerous than it already is. I think it would be best if you wait outside." He pulls at Stiles' arms and leads him away, closing the door and locking it when Stiles is out of the room.

"No! Deaton! Let me in! I need to be there for my mate! D-Derek... please! Deaton let me in now!" Stiles banged his fists on the door, tears streaking his cheeks.

When there was no sign that the door was going to open Stiles let himself sink to the floor, leaning against the door, holding his head in his hands and body racking with sobs. Derek was in there all alone, lying unconscious on a table and about to be cut into. Was he going to survive? And-And the pups, what about the pups? Were the pups okay? Were they going to survive?

"D-Derek, p-please be... o-okay. Please s-survive. Y-You can't... d-do this. Y-You c-can't leave me. Y-You... can't!" Stiles sobbed.

* * *

Stiles isn't sure when but somewhere in between the gut wrenching sobs he falls into a restless slumber of unconsciousness. He has no idea how long he has been unconscious for either but when he's awakened from the cloud of fogginess by somebody shaking his shoulder he finally opens his eyes. Deaton is staring down at him and the gloves on his hands are stained with blood. Why would he have blood - wait, blood! Derek! The pups!

Stiles shoots up, brown caramel eyes wide and still glossy from tears as panic grips him all over again, "Derek! The pups! A-"

"Yes Stiles, Derek and the pups are fine." Deaton smiles and he removes his gloves before putting a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"T-They're okay?" Stiles breathed.

"Yes. The C-section was a complete success." Deaton went over to deposit the bloody gloves in a bin, walking back over to Stiles who is still wide eyed.

"B-But they were premature," he gasped.

"Indeed. The only complication was that they were a month premature. But that doesn't matter. It hasn't affected the pups in any way. They are perfectly healthy, Stiles," Deaton chuckled.

"Really?" Stiles felt a huge sense of relief and he sighs, tensed muscles sagging.

Deaton's smile widens and he laughs. "Yes Stiles, everything is 100% okay. In fact, if you'd like you may see Derek and the pups right now. I'm sure your mate and pups would love to see you."

Stiles blanched in shock and excitement. "Oh my god, really!?" He grins.

"Of course. They are right in here." Deaton urges Stiles to follow him into the room. Stiles swore he felt his heart stop, eyes widening when he sees Derek sitting up on the table like what just happened less than an hour ago never actually happened, two bundles in his arms. There's one pink and one blue. When he hears Stiles enter the room he looks up. He smiles. The one with the teeth. It's Stiles' favourite Derek Hale smile.

"Derek!" Stiles' heart is pounding and he is grinning as he runs over to his mate, wrapping his arms around the Alpha and nuzzling his nose into Derek's shoulder. A soft whimper makes him freeze and he looks up to see Derek still smiling, urging Stiles to look down.

"Oh my god," Stiles gasped, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Happy tears. Because there's a set of big brown eyes, exactly similar to his own, staring up at him, along with a tiny hand reaching up and trying to make grabbies at his face. "I-Is that…?"

"Yes Stiles, that's our pup." Derek can see the joy on his mate's face and he can't help but keep smiling. Right now smiling is addictive.

"Our daughter," Stiles grinned. He can tell it's a girl just by looking at her. She has everything about him; his eyes, his chin, his cheekbones and even his brown hair. All in all she's absolutely gorgeous.

"Deaton told me she was the one who kept kicking me the most." Derek reached his hand out and chuckled when the pup grabbed hold of one of his fingers, looking up at him with big brown eyes and gurgling happily.

"Really? Wow. She's going to be a kickass chick when she grows up, that's for sure," Stiles laughed when Derek rolled his eyes. His attention was drawn to the other bundle when a shrill giggle came from it. He peeked down inside it to see very familiar hazel eyes staring up at him. The pup sports the exact same shade of Derek's hair colour as well as the same cheekbones and jawline. "Oh good lord, this is not happening. He looks just like you!" Stiles said, astounded.

"Now he - _he_ is definitely going to be a badass Alpha like me when he grows up," Derek grinned.

"No, no he will not! I will make sure of it! He will be an adorable kid and grow up to be a very nice guy who doesn't have people issues and he will _so_ not turn out to be a creepy dude who threatens people for fun like y-" Stiles was cut off mid rant with a blob of spit hitting him in the eye. He looked down to see Derek junior glaring at him, a tiny smirk on his baby lips. "Oh dude, that's gross!" He whined, wiping at his face.

"Wow Stiles, I think he already likes you," Derek laughed.

Stiles scowled, pointing a finger at the pup. "Bad boy, no spitting at daddy! Spitting is not nice, also to mention non-hygienic - OW!" Stiles wrenched his finger away from Derek junior's teeth that had clamped down on his thumb. "And no biting! Biting is bad! Do not bite!" He scolded.

"Oh don't be mean, he's just saying hello." Derek tried to reach out but when he got anywhere near the pup's mouth it tried to bite. "Oi, stop that," he frowned, trying again but the pup still continued to try and bite him.

"Well it look like he's very eager to say hello to you, Derek," Stiles smirked.

"Stiles shut up." He passed Stiles the pup and smiled. "Here, I think he wants to say hi to you again."

"Ha ha very funny," Stiles drawled, though he takes the blue bundle all the same. When Derek junior looks up at him again he laughs. The pup is dribbling from his mouth and his hazel eyes are widened in interest. He doesn't expect the pup to reach up and grab his nose with a tiny hand and snorts when he gets his nose twisted. "You don't like me very much do you?" He chuckles. Derek junior just giggles, his other hand flying up and hitting him in the eye. "Geez, you totally don't like me. Yeah, I think you hate me."

"I don't think he hates you, Stiles. He's just a pup." Derek smiles when the pup he's holding reaches up and pokes him in the eye before bursting into a fit of giggles. He blinks, rubbing his eye before poking her back gently on the nose. She stops giggling and stares at him, brown eyes wide and bottom lip trembling. He's worried she's about to cry but she surprises him when she reaches out her other hand and grabs his chin, fingers pinching the skin and pulling. "Ow! Sweetie, no pulling at daddy's stubble," he chuckles.

Stiles, who's trying to get past the threatening barrier of Derek junior's teeth, turns to Derek and laughs when he sees his little girl with a tiny piece of Derek's stubble hair in her tiny fingers. "Hey Derek, I think she's saying hello," he grins.

Derek rolls his eyes but chuckles when he sees Stiles' finger a little too close to the pup's teeth and decides to not warn his mate, holding back a laugh when it latches onto Stiles' finger. "And look at that, he wants to say hello again too," he smirks.

"Yeah, this is the first I've ever got this many greetings in one day. Especially with teeth," Stiles scoffed. His eyes lit up, glinting mischievously. "Well unless you count that time when you came into the bedroom all wolfed out and said you were going to rip all my clothes off and f-"

"Stiles, stop! Not in front of the pups!" Derek looks horrified.

Deaton, who has been staring at the couple and pups for a few minutes, coughs and gets both mates attention. "Have you decided on any names for your pups?" He asked.

"Yes! I want to name this one," Stiles points to the pup in his arms, "I want to name him Derek junior," he grins.

"We are not naming him that, Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes, turning to Deaton. "I would like to name the boy Aiden Genim Hale." He smiles at Stiles. "How does that sound?"

Stiles blinked. "T-That's my-"

"Your name. Yes, I know," Derek nodded.

Stiles is speechless. How does Derek know his real name? "Wow. Uh - um sure, I like it." He sees Derek sadden, eyes downcast. "No, seriously, it's cool. I like it, really. Aiden Genim Hale, sounds great!"

"Are you sure? We don't have to name him that if you don't want to," Derek frowned.

Stiles smiled. "It's okay Derek, I like it." His smile widens to a grin. "That gives me an idea on what I want to call miss stubble puller." He chuckles when Derek scowls, turning to Deaton. "I want to name her Kelsey Laura Hale."

Now it's time for Derek to blink. "Laura…?"

"Your sister's name," Stiles shrugged. "I think she would have been proud to know she has a niece named after her. Plus it will let her memory live on, you know, so the next generations of Hale never forget her." He looks up to see Derek smiling sadly. "But, you know, we don't have to have her name in it. I can easily take it out and cha-"

"Stiles, it's okay." Derek smiles, this one less sad. "I like it. Kelsey Laura Hale. It's nice. I agree. I'm sure Laura will be happy to know that her name still lives on in our family."

Deaton watches the two mates smiling at each other, chuckling as he writes the names on the birth certificates he has in his hand. "There we go, all done." He walks over to the pair, giving them a birth certificate each.

"Wow, this is real. This is actually real." Stiles stared at the paper in his hand with his pup's name written on it. "Kelsey Laura Hale." He laughs joyously. "I-I have a daughter." He looks over to the bundle in Derek's arm and swears he sees his baby girl turn to him and giggle. "This is the best day of my life," he grins.

Derek looks down at certificate in his hand and reads over the name a couple times, the whole time not letting that stupid grin fall off his face. "Aiden Genim Hale." He shakes his head and chuckles. "M-My son. I-I have a son." He turns to Stiles and sees the pup his mate's holding give him a cheeky baby grin, hazel eyes twinkling. This time he laughs loudly, grinning so wide that he sees Stiles staring at him funny. "I have a son!"

"Yeah, you sure you don't have _anything else_?" Stiles raised an eyebrow when Derek laughs again, this one louder. Oh yeah, his mate is crazy. The pregnancy made him crazy. Yep, that's totally the key answer to this problem. He looks down at Aiden and whispers to him.

"Your dad is crazy, buddy. But daddy loves him very much." He turns back once again to Derek and sees his mate smiling brighter than the sun and oh look at those dazzling teeth shine, their glow is overpowering.

He's blinded. Well and truly, he is blinded. Blinded by love. In a good way, of course.

He must be really blinded by love because next minute he has sharp teeth biting onto his ear, hence why he should never lean down to whisper in his pup's ear.

"OW! Aiden what did I say about biting daddy? It's not nice!"

"He say hello to you again?"

"Oh, bite me Derek."

"I'd prefer it if I ripped your throat out with-"

"Derek?"

"Stiles."

"Shut up."

* * *

_**It took me a while to decide on names, but I finally chose them. I'd like to thank TheSarcasticXP for the ideas on baby names, even though I didn't use any of your ideas they were a great help, so thankyou so much! :D**_

_**Next chapter should be set two days later where Stiles and Derek show the pack the pups and Stiles tells his dad everything about werewolves and his secret life ect. So stick around! The story's not over yet, it's just beginning! xD**_


	9. Day With Family

_**Thankyou all for your reviews, fave's and follows! I'm literally over the moon with all the support! Thankyou so much! :D**_

* * *

Stiles is overjoyed, he can't believe that this is actually happening. He has two pups, a boy and a girl. He's a father. It - It's just amazing.

Ever since they brought the pups home this afternoon Stiles has been practically coddling them. Just an hour ago he went baby shopping while Derek was at home looking after the pups (Stiles decided that he needed a break from all of Aiden's biting) and he bought a lot of baby clothes. Derek was not that amused to find out his credit card was nearly maxed out and had taken it as his responsibility to execute some payback by stealing Stiles' credit card and buying at least twelve packets of skittles.

Stiles just hoped his mate doesn't get an addiction to skittles again, though he highly doubts it won't happen. There's still a big possibility that he will have to deal with a new breed of cravings. Non-pregnancy/Skittle obsessed Alpha cravings. God help him if that happens.

Right now it's already 3am in the morning the next day (still feels like yesterday) and Stiles is trying to sleep, Derek's arms wrapped around his waist and nose pressed into his collar bone. They had been taking it in turns getting up whenever the pups cried, Derek was the last one to go but now when Stiles hears the shrill cry from the nursery he just wants to pretend it's his mate's turn again. He needs his sleep, he's still a teenager for crying out loud (yeah that pun was not intended at all).

"Stiles, it's your turn," Derek murmurs sleepily.

Stiles groaned and curled up into Derek's chest more, enjoying the warmth his mate was giving off from body heat. God bless werewolves and their awesome body temperatures. "No it's not, it's yours."

"Stiles, I went last time. This is your turn." Derek un-wrapped his arms from Stiles' waist and Stiles whined, trying to wrap the Alpha's arms around him again. "Stiles. Go," he sighed, pulling his arms away so the teen couldn't wrestle them back again.

"I hate you," Stiles huffed, getting up and trudging tiredly out of the bedroom, scoffing when he looked behind him and saw Derek spreading out and taking up practically the whole bed. "I so totally hate you." He swore he heard Derek mutter something like 'You know you love me' but chose to ignore it, just shaking his head, bemused, as he made his slow way to the nursery.

The first thing he found when he entered the nursery were two screaming pups balling their eyes out, though none too surprisingly Aiden was the loudest. He yawned, padding over to his son's crib and picking him up. The pup's hazel eyes were screwed shut and as Stiles picked him up he flailed his arms around, crying louder and wriggling in the teen's hold. "Yeesh, you're really fussy aren't you?" Stiles chuckled, moving to sit down on the bed and bobbing his son up and down on his knee.

It took a few minutes but soon Aiden stopped crying. Blinking his teary eyes and looking up at Stiles, bottom lip still trembling, he sniffled. "Oi, are you done crying now?" Aiden seemed to understand because next thing Stiles knew it he had tiny teeth clamping down on his arm. He yelped, very manly might I add. Yep, his kid had to be a biter didn't he? "Aiden, didn't daddy tell you biting is not nice. Seriously, how many times do I have to go over this with you?" Stiles sighed.

"He's just a pup, Stiles. Has it ever occurred to you that he has no idea what you're saying."

Stiles jumped, turning around to see Derek leaning against the door, arms crossed across his perfectly naked sculptured and god-like adonis chest. "I thought you were too busy taking up the bed," he snorted, turning his attention back to Aiden who still has his teeth clamped down on his arm, though his hazel eyes are directed towards the door and fixed on Derek in wide interest like he was waiting to be scolded for biting.

Derek shrugs, walking over to Kelsey's crib and picking her up, gently patting her back and letting her head rest on his shoulder. "I could hear you yelping in pain from the bedroom, Stiles. By the way you were reprimanding our pup like a dog it sounded like you needed some help," he smirked. "That, and Kelsey still hadn't stopped crying. Did you ever think to check on her as well and not pay so much attention to Aiden?"

"Yeah, it did come across my mind. But this pup is time consuming. And seriously, I think he enjoys getting all this attention." Stiles looked down to where Aiden has let go of his arm and is using hazel eyes to stare up at him like a kicked puppy. It weirdly reminds him of Isaac, but with more experience. "Dude, it's like he wants me to forgive him or something. He has this thing in his eyes, like he's wooing me with his cuteness." Stiles shuddered. "I'm so glad you don't do that, that - that would be creepy. Even though you do have a lot to be begging forgiveness for, it would still be creepy."

Derek scoffed, shifting Kelsey so her head is in the crook of his arms before sitting down on the bed with Stiles. Aiden seems to make grabby hands at him when he sits down and he sighs, handing Kelsey to Stiles before taking his son from the very willing teen, lifting him up so they're eye to eye. "You seem to like me more than Stiles, don't you." It's not a question but more of a statement and Aiden just giggles, bumping his forehead against the Alpha's and licking his cheek.

"Seriously? I get bitten and you get licked? Oh man, this is so unfair." Stiles made a face. "I should be like making a complaint to the 'Werewolf Pups Organisation' reporting of mistreatment from my own kid. This is just wrong. It totally sucks," he whined.

"Stiles, you're being an idiot," Derek groaned. Aiden seemed to scowl at that, biting down on his nose and glaring daggers at him with those narrowed hazel eyes. "Ow! Aiden, no biting!" He scolds, moving his face away from the pup and rubbing his nose.

"Is it just me or did he look majorly pissed when you called me an idiot? And I thought he liked you more," Stiles grinned.

"No Stiles, you're just imagining things." Derek raised a brow when Aiden growled at him, well not really growled, it sounded more like a baby gurgle but it was enough for Derek to scoff. "This pup has issues."

"I wonder where he got those from," Stiles mumbled.

The backhander across the head was enough for Stiles to know he should have kept his mouth shut, though the small baby growl and another hard bite on Derek's nose from Aiden was worthwhile making the slip up.

* * *

Derek and Stiles find themselves asleep on the bed in the nursery, pups snuggled up in their arms when they awaken to the bright sun shining through the shutters and casting down on their heavily closed eyelids. Kelsey is first to whimper when the sun disturbs her slumber, opening her brown eyes and wriggling in Stiles' arms. Next is Aiden, who blinks once or twice, before flailing his arm and hitting Derek in the nose, giggling when Derek's face twitches and he sneezes.

"Derek, was that you?" Stiles opened an eye, looking over to Derek, who has an annoyed expression on his face and is glaring at the pup in his arm with narrowed hazel eyes.

"Yes. Aiden hit me," Derek grumbled. Aiden giggled, clapping his hands happily. "Don't think this is funny." Aiden just stares at him before clapping again, eyes lit up. He sighs.

"I think you might need to step up in the scary parenting techniques. That threatening Alpha voice doesn't look like it works on him," Stiles chuckled.

Derek growled, smirking when Stiles gulps. "True, but it still works on you."

"Glad to hear that scaring me helps you sleep at night," Stiles grumbled.

"That's not what helps me sleep at night. Oh, well... I guess it helps a little," Derek grins.

Stiles scoffs, sitting up and letting Kelsey crawl up his chest and rest her head on his shoulder. "Well I'm happy to hear that sourwolf, but right now I need to get going. Don't want the pack to arrive and see me like this. Stiles needs to look presentable."

Derek froze, grin slipping. "The pack's coming here?"

"Yep. I invited them over yesterday to meet the pups. Oh and I also told my dad all about the werewolf stuff. He's cool with it." Stiles puts Kelsey down on the bed and slips on his shirt, is in the middle of tugging on his jeans when he turns to see Derek staring at him, hazel eyes wide and jaw slack in shock. He grins. "I even told him about the pups and us being mates. Again, he's totally okay with it. Isn't that cool my dad supports my choices and shit? He didn't even sound angry, more like weary as if he expected me to get in this much trouble. But hey, this is good right? Everything's out in the open and we don't have to hide anything any more. I think this is going to be easy now... you know, living our lives."

Derek is just staring non-blinking at Stiles. The only thing that gets him to blink is when Aiden pokes him in the eye and giggles. "Uh - yeah, t-that's great." He blinks again, glaring down at his pup when he gets poked again. "Do you mind?" He scowls. Aiden just curls up into his chest, looking up at him innocently.

"Great? Great! So - I'm going to head downstairs and get the pup's bottles ready, make sure everything is good to go before dad and the pack arrives." He shuffles on his feet before nodding, leaving the room hurriedly.

Derek can hear his mate's heavy footsteps thundering down the stairs. He just sighs and looks down at Aiden who is still pretty comfortable snuggled up into his chest. He rests his hand on Aiden's back, rubbing small circles and just closing his eyes. It's a few seconds later when he feels something prodding his face, opening his eyes to see Kelsey staring at him and giggling as she prods him with her tiny fingers.

"Hi sweetie, how did you get all the way over here?" He coos. She just giggles, rubbing her nose against his cheek and smiling a toothless baby grin.

The peace is disrupted by a loud knock on the door. Derek groans.

The pack is here.

He slowly sits up, making sure Aiden and Kelsey are secure in his arms before standing up, softly putting them down on the bed as he gets dressed. The baby bump is now completely gone since the werewolf genes kicked in and now he's back to his flat chest, ripped torso and packed muscles. He must say it's good to be back and he's glad he doesn't need to wear that stupid baggy jumper Stiles had bought him around any more for coverage. Instead he gets the glory of wearing his original drug dealer clothes (well that's what Stiles likes to call it.) His tight black tank, black jeans and favourite black leather Armani jacket.

The saying back in black seems to suit him well.

When he's fully clothed he goes over to the bed and picks up the pups, one in each arm, as he descends the stairs and walks into the kitchen. He finds Stiles just finishing up the bottles, placing them in the fridge as he rushes out of the kitchen and to the door.

Derek can now hear Scott and Stiles talking and next thing he know he has the whole pack walking in (Lydia and Allison tagged along) with Sheriff Stilinski behind them as well, talking with his son, as they walk in the kitchen together.

"Oh my gosh, is that them!?" It's Erica who rushes up to him first, smiling wide when she catches sight of the pups in his arms. He narrows his eyes but hands over Kelsey to her when she asks to hold her. Kelsey seems to enjoy being held by the blond Beta for she giggles and reaches up to touch Erica's face with her hands. "Derek, she's absolutely adorable. What's her name?" She gushes, letting Kelsey grab her finger and squeeze it.

"Kelsey Laura Hale," Derek smiles, turning to Stiles who is sitting at the kitchen table talking to his dad. "Stiles named her."

"Wow, that's a gorgeous name." Erica planted a soft kiss to Kelsey's forehead and she giggles. "You mean Laura as in your sister, right?"

Derek nodded. "Yes. Stiles thought it would be good to have part of her memory live in Kelsey. That way the next generations of Hale will remember her name." He smiled sadly, looking over to Kelsey who was nestled comfortably in Erica's arms. "I'm sure Laura would be proud. She always used to say that I was too much of a grumpy ass to have family that would put up with me, " he laughed. "I think she would be happy that I've found one."

"When you say 'found a family' you don't mean one that can put up with you, do you?" Stiles turned in his chair to face Derek. "Because Laura wasn't entirely wrong about that fact. Derek, even now I have a hard time putting up with you," he grinned.

Erica laughed and the rest of the pack hid their own bemusement as Derek rolled his eyes. Sheriff Stilinski was actually smiling, shaking his head at his son. "I'm sure Derek has enough trouble putting up with you too, kid," he chuckled.

Stiles gasped and put a hand to his chest. "Oh, how you wound me dad."

"He does have a point though, Stiles," Scott piped up, "You do have a knack of being really annoying and as your best friend I think that's something I should know."

"Well, look who's talking Scotty boy," Stiles grinned. "Right back at you."

Aiden was the one to let out a loud laugh, wriggling in Derek's arms and trying to reach out to the table where Stiles was sitting. Allison, Erica and Lydia went 'Awww' and Derek chuckled, walking over to Stiles and handing him the pup. Stiles smiled, turning to his dad. "I think he wants to say hello to his grandpa. Dad, this is Aiden Genim Hale."

The Sherriff's eyes lit up and he smiled, taking his grandson off his son and looking down into the pup's wide hazel eyes. "Wow, he sure has some nice eyes there, son, don't he?"

"Yep, got those big things from sourwolf over there." Derek snorted and Stiles grinned. "I also think he inherited some of Mr Grump's genes because I sure as hell don't bite people so he couldn't have got it off me. Little tyke bit me and Derek more than thirty times yesterday," he chuckled.

"I don't bite anyone," Derek scowled.

"You see, that right there is an interesting statement. Because I can point out many occasions when you've bitten me when we have s-"

"STILES!" Derek roared, looking around at everyone who was just staring at him. Jackson was smirking, Erica looked smug, Isaac was horrified, Boyd was straight faced, Scott was weirdly confused and Allison and Lydia were just plain wide eyed while the Sheriff was kind of glaring at him.

Stiles shrugged sheepishly. "What? I thought I said earlier this morning that we were going to get everything out in the open."

Derek gritted his teeth, trying to calm his wolf that was on the edge of losing control. All it wanted to do was tackle its mate against the wall and have its way with him. Derek didn't think that the Sheriff would be too pleased to see his son being pounded into against a wall by a sex driven werewolf. He'd probably be shot.

"Stiles, we do not talk about those things in company," he growled. "Especially with the pups around. You'll corrupt their minds."

"I thought you said that they can't understand what we say," Stiles smirked.

"Dude, I feel sorry for you," Scott sympathised.

Derek chuckled. "Don't be. I can put him in line." He turned to Stiles, eyes momentarily flashing ember.

Stiles gulped. "No need, guys. I'll be good. Okay? Shutting up, I swear."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

The pack and Sheriff spent the rest of the day at the Hale house. Stiles and Derek had talked to the Sheriff, mainly about werewolves as well as all the happenings in the town and what had caused them. Like Stiles had said earlier, he took it pretty well, for someone who has just found out their son is mated to an Alpha, at least. They were both overwhelmed when the Sheriff said that he was proud to call Derek his son and he was happy that Stiles was finally happy with someone he loved.

Allison, Erica and Lydia cooed over Kelsey while Scott, Jackson, Boyd and Isaac were interested with Aiden, who loved all the attention and was giggling. Jackson had got the full brunt of Aiden's teeth when he had said something rather rude to Stiles, the pup growling and clamping down hard on the Beta's hand. Scott, Stiles, Boyd and Isaac were laughing and teasing Jackson for ages.

After a while the pups had begun to whine and Stiles and Derek got the bottles out of the fridge and put them in the microwave to warm them up before feeding them to the pups.

Derek to Aiden and Stiles to Kelsey.

At first Aiden had bitten the top of the bottle for a good few seconds before Derek finally got him to stop and when all the milk was gone he had continued biting the top again and was grouchy when no more milk came out.

Kelsey on the other hand took much coaxing from Stiles before drinking and when she was finished yawned tiredly and fell asleep in his arms.

Again Allison, Erica and Lydia went 'Awww' and then Scott, Boyd and Jackson all rolled their eyes at their girlfriend's cute affectionate displays.

By the time the pack and Sherriff said their goodbyes it was around 8pm at night. Stiles hugged his dad and waved to the pack as they left while Derek was holding both Aiden and Kelsey who were asleep in his arms. Stiles shut the door, taking Kelsey off Derek as they both put the pups in their cots in the nursery before heading to bed themselves.

After some cuddling, kissing and maybe a quick blowjob (Derek's revenge on Stiles for the incident in the kitchen) they both fell asleep in each other's arms just before nine thirty.

It was only 11pm when they were both awakened by the sound of crying.

* * *

_**Okay, so I want to skip ahead around 4 years next chapter because I have a really strong urge to write Stiles and Derek handling the pups when they're kids. So next chapter will be exactly 4 years later and the pups are, of course, going to be 4 years old. So again, stick around! The fun is still only getting started! ****:3**_


	10. Video Games

_**Okay, just want to let you all know (if you haven't noticed already) that I have posted the deleted chapter back up again. Two lovely reviewers (their names are in the re-posted chapter 7) saved my chapter and were so amazing as to send me chapter 7 so I could re-post! Thankyou for that guys, I'm so happy you are all so supportive to actually help me like that! Wow, I'm just so freaking happy! xD**_

_***ahem***_

_**Now, this is of course the same chapter I posted last night, just wanted to let you all know that extra news! Re-read this again if you like! :D**_

* * *

"Daddy, I play outside?"

Stiles looked up from the book he's reading, turning his head to see his four year old daughter Kelsey standing in front of the couch. Her hair has grown out a lot over the years and it now flows down to her shoulders, the fringe parted to both sides of her face so it doesn't get in her big brown eyes, which right now are too wide and innocent for him to say no.

He nods, putting the book down on the table near the couch and stands up, walking over to Kelsey and picking her up. "Sure sweetie," he smiles, looking around. "What about Aiden and daddy, do they want to come too?"

Kelsey shakes her head. "No. Aiden and daddy playing games on TV in bedroom," she says, giggling when Stiles raises an eyebrow. "Aiden beats daddy but daddy say he just letting Aiden win."

"Always the sourwolf," Stiles laughed, hoisting Kelsey up on his shoulders. She grabs onto his hair with her hands, pulling at the strands and giggling. His hair has also grown out over the years. No more is his buzz cut which has now been replaced by a good looking mop of dark brown hair that comes down to his ears. The ends always seem to spike up nowadays, so much that he has to look in the mirror twice every morning to convince himself that he and Derek are _not_ starting to look the same hairstyle wise.

"Daddy say he no sourwolf," Kelsey scowls, poking him in the back of the head.

Stiles chuckled and walked them up the stairs, hearing shouts and gunshot sounds coming from the closed door of the bedroom. He opens the door to see Derek and Aiden sitting on the floor in front of the TV, PlayStation controllers in their hands. Aiden is yelling out random things like 'No, me no die!' or 'Take that evil motor bike man!' and Stiles has to grin when there's a loud _BOOM_ from the game and Aiden jumps up and yells 'Yes, me beat you again daddy!'

"Hey, what are you guys playing?" Stiles asked, moving around to the TV so he can see the Game Over screen of 'Grand Theft Auto' with the matching theme music. He just shakes his head, frowning. "Aaaaand you're letting him play Grand Theft Auto. Derek, what are you _nuts_?"

Derek turned to Stiles and just shrugged. "He was the one to force me to play." He points to Aiden who now instead of a victory grin has a scowl plastered on his lips, forehead creased and oh boy those narrowed hazel eyes are just like Derek's it's not funny.

"No me not! Daddy want to play with me and I say yes! Daddy lying, daddy is liar!" Aiden crossed his arms, giving Derek an all-out death glare.

Kelsey stared at her brother and her daddy and soon she was wriggling off from Stiles' shoulders and sliding down to the floor, pointing at Derek with her other hand on her hip. "Aiden telling truth. Daddy want to play with Aiden and Aiden say yes. Daddy is liar!" She scolded.

Stiles scoffed at Derek, who right now was looking at his kids like they were the worst possible beings in the world. "Is that true now?" He smirks.

"No. I'm not a child. Why would I want to play silly videos games?" Derek scowls.

"Yes! You did! Daddy bad liar!" Both Aiden and Kelsey yell at the same time.

"Why Derek, I'm so sorry but it looks like it's two over one," Stiles chuckled.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine. I lied. Happy?"

"No. Well not until I prove that I can beat your werewolf butt at this game, maybe then I might be happy." Stiles held out his hand to Aiden who frowned but passed him the controller. "I'm sure that the kids here will want to see your ass going down in flames," he grinned.

"Yes, beat daddy, beat daddy!" Kelsey chanted. The thought of going outside is now completely erased from her mind at the new excitement of her daddies versing each other.

"You really want to go against me?" Derek challenges.

"Yes, now hurry up and press play sourwolf!" Stiles saw Derek scowl out of the corner of his eyes but soon the game is starting and their characters are standing in the middle of this random street. He remembers how to play from when he and Scott used to hang out and play video games in junior high school. Beating Derek will be a piece of cake.

...

...

...

...

"Hey, you no meant to do that!" Aiden ran up to the TV, pointing to where Derek's character was beating up some random pedestrian on the street. "You meant to kill daddy, no other people!"

Stiles chuckled as Derek groaned. Their son was a trooper, a real trooper. "Yeah Derek, beating up on innocent people is a federal offence. My dad arrested you once for murder. I don't think you want to be arrested for bodily harm in a video game, do you?" Stiles teased.

"God, will you two stop patronizing me?" Derek huffed. He pressed a button and his character pulled out a gun and began to shoot more random people.

"Daddy!" Kelsey screeched, brown eyes wide.

"What? This is fun," Derek said innocently, pressing another button and chucking a grenade at a car, watching the car blow up and people start running in all directions.

Stiles shook his head. "You're unbelievable." He began moving his own character around to the other side of the smoking burnt out shell of the blown up car to where Derek's character stood before kicking the guy from behind. Aiden cheered and Kelsey giggled when Derek gasped in surprise, not paying attention and missing Stiles' character pummelling him to the ground from behind.

"Stiles, that's cheating. I wasn't paying attention," he growled.

"Ah well, your loss," Stiles shrugged, pressing a button on the controller and watching as his character took out a gun from his pocket. "And your loss just got a whole lot bigger." He smirked and pressed another button, watching his character point the gun at Derek's character who was still recovering from the last beating. He held the button down, hearing the shots ring out, bullets hitting Derek's character square in the chest until the guy on the ground was not moving. The 'Game Over' screen came flashing up.

"Yes! Daddy win, daddy win!" Kelsey yelled, jumped up and down.

"Okay. I admit defeat," Derek surrendered, making Stiles laugh.

"Daddy is loser. He dies like loser," Aiden chuckled.

Derek frowned and Stiles' eyes widen; they both turn to Aiden who has the biggest grin on his face. It's now that Stiles can see how much Derek and Aiden look alike. Aiden's eyes are that same speckled hazel and his hair is black, all spiked up like his dad's. The only thing that's missing is the stubble.

"Aiden, calling people names is not nice," Stiles scolded, though he couldn't help but smirk at the look on Derek's face.

"You call daddy a sourwolf all the time," Aiden pointed out, giggling when Derek flashed Stiles a glare.

"Really, Stiles? In front of the children? Really?"

"Yeah, bu-"

"Daddy, you say calling people names is not nice, then why you call daddy a sourwolf?" Kelsey frowned.

Stiles tried to come up with a good enough excuse, though it wasn't even close to being on the tip of his tongue. He sighed. "Fine, I guess that means daddy has to apologise to daddy then?" He rolled his eyes when Kelsey and Aiden nodded, Derek along with them in that 'Come on, own up' way.

"Say sorry to daddy for being big meanie," Kelsey giggled.

"Yeah, say sorry daddy!" Aiden said, crossing his arm. It was all cute apart from the narrowed hazel eyes that reminded him so much of Derek's when he's trying to prove a point.

Stiles sighed. "Okay, daddy is very sorry for calling daddy a sourwolf," he grit out. Derek was looking smug and all he wanted to do was kiss the stupid wolf senseless and wipe that smug look off his face.

"Apology accepted," Derek smirked.

"Oh you just love it when the kids bully me into things, don't you?" He scoffed.

"Only a little bit," Derek laughed, pulling Stiles in for a hug.

Stiles grumbled and tried to pull away but before he could a soft set of lips were on his and a tongue trying to push its way through clenched teeth. He, of course, let it enter and enjoyed the graceful swipes of his mate's tongue on his own. He was well aware of Aiden going 'Eww, kissing gross!' and Kelsey giggling but he didn't really care.


	11. Kids Will Be Kids

Stiles and Derek were happily lounging in bed, arms wrapped around each other and eyes closed when a sudden change of bed posture disrupted their 'stay in bed' time. Derek opened an eye, seeing Aiden sitting on top of the covers at the far end of the bed, hazel eyes wide and lips pressed together in a smirk.

"Um, hi dad," he waved, biting his lip. He looked behind him and Derek followed his son's eyes to see Kelsey trying her best to hide behind the bedroom door, though she was easily spotted by her pink fluffy bunny slippers that were poking out.

"Kelsey, daddy can see you so there is no point in hiding," Derek smirked.

Kelsey slowly came out from her hiding place and Aiden snickered quietly. "You suck at hiding, Kel. You might want to take off those lame slippers, they're like a pink neon sign saying 'I'm here come and get me'," he chuckled.

"Shut up Aiden, it's not like you can hide good either," Kelsey snapped. "I remember when you tried to hide from dad in a tree. I think I recall you falling out and breaking your ankle. Ring any bells?" Aiden frowned and she poked her tongue out. "Yeah, not nice when I call out your fails is it?"

"Well at least I don't have as much fails as you. Wasn't there that time when you thought your barbie doll was going to kill you in your sleep?" Aiden laughed. "Man, you were so scared you had dad stay in Alpha form the whole night by your bedside."

"She was just five years old, Aiden," Derek pointed out, yawning. "She got scared easy."

"No I didn't!" Kelsey pouted, crossing her arms.

"Yes you did," Aiden smirked.

"No, I did not!" Kelsey yelled, brown eyes flashing amber for a quick second. Aiden grinned, poking his tongue out.

"Oi, Aiden knock it off," Derek commanded, giving his son the 'Stop what you're doing right now' look. "You're going to get your sister mad."

"Yeah, as if she's never been mad for one second in her life," Aiden muttered. Kelsey growled.

"Aiden Genim Hale!" Derek roared.

Aiden flinched, hazel eyes downcast. "S-Sorry dad," he whimpered.

"Ha ha Aiden got in trouble," Kelsey sing songed.

"Kelsey, no," Derek warned, glaring at her. Kelsey nodded, biting her lip.

"Huh, Derek, what's going on?" Stiles opened his eyes, blinking tiredly. He rolled over, nuzzling his nose in the crook of his mate's neck. He looked up when he heard a scoff, meeting the hazel eyes of his son. "Oh. It's you," he groaned.

"Yeah of course it's me dad, who else would it be?" Aiden grinned. Kelsey shook her head, mouthing 'smartass' and rolling her eyes.

"Aiden, drop the attitude this minute. At least let me wake up fully before we get into this crap," Stiles yawned.

"No, there will be no 'crap' at all this morning. In fact, this morning better run smoothly because I recall somebody has school today," Derek smirked.

Aiden groaned, flopping down on the bed so his head rested on Stiles' bare feet. "I don't wanna go to school. School sucks," he moaned.

"I like school," Kelsey smiled, moving over to sit on the bed next to her brother. "English is fun. I want to be a writer when I grow up."

"A writer? You wish sis, you'd probably write crappy books that wouldn't even sell for five cents," he teased.

"It's not like you can do any better. What do you want to be? A mechanic? The only thing you could work on with your hands is all the girls in our grade," Kelsey snapped.

"Kesley Laura Hale!" Derek roared. "Where did you learn such language?"

Kelsey whimpered, brown eyes wide in panic. 'U-Uncle Ja-Jackson," she murmured.

"That's it, that's totally it. I'm gonna kill him," Stiles growled, eyes flashing golden amber. Kelsey and Adien both looked at each other, gulping. Their dad may be one to joke around a lot but when he got mad, holy hell were they scared.

"Stiles, calm down," Derek soothed, putting a hand on his mate's shoulder. "I will have a talk with Jackson today. I'll make sure he gets put straight."

It took a few seconds but eventually Stiles calmed down, eyes returning back to honey brown. He nodded, still slightly seething. "Make sure to give him a good kick up the ass for me?" He grinned.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Of course," he huffed, giving his mate a quick peck on the lips which soon turned into a full open mouth kiss. Aiden made a disgusted sound and he turned to his son. "What? You want one too?" He chuckled.

"No! No I'm good, like totally good! I-I'll just go get ready for school... yeah, school sounds fun!" Aiden bolted up from the bed and out the door so quick he nearly tripped over on his own feet.

"I don't think Aiden likes kisses," Kelsey giggled once Aiden was out of sight.

"He might as well get used to them. In high school he's probably going to get a lot of guys attacted to him that are going to start following him around, with Derek's dashingly good looks he's gonna need all the luck he can get," Stiles laughed.

"I don't think Aiden will be too pleased with that," Derek frowned. "I mean, at first when you were always looking at me weirdly and following me around I was so close to ripping your throat out with my teeth. So I can only imagine what he's going to be like."

"I-I did _not_ look at you weirdly! It was a look of-

"Lust?" Derek supplied, smirking.

"No, totally not what it was!" Stiles blushed, looking down at the bed covers.

"Oh really, so all that heavy arousal I was smelling wasn't for me?"

"... Shut up."

Derek and Kelsey just laughed.

* * *

Derek parked the Camaro in front of the school gates, opening his door and getting out before rounding the side and opening the kid's doors. Kelsey was first to pop out, her long brown hair in a pony tail and she was wearing a light blue shirt topped with a white cardigan and black leggings. Aiden was next, whose hair was spiked up like usual and he was wearing a plain black shirt with black jeans and a mini black leather jacket.

"Okay guys, I will pick you up here at 2:30. Don't be late or else you know what will happen." He glared at Aiden who rolled his eyes.

"Yes dad, I'll try to be here on time," he groaned.

"Hmmm, what was that?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "Try? I think what you're looking for is _promise _to be on time."

"Yeah yeah whatever, I _promise_ to be here on time. 2:30. On the dot." Aiden waved a hand about carelessly.

"Well you better, or I might just need to drive off and leave you here, let you find your own way home. I don't think you've remembered how to get from here to home, have you? Unless you've been paying attention to which way I go instead of messing around on that little gameboy of yours, huh," Derek smirked.

Kelsey burst into a fit of giggles as Aiden looked horrified. "You wouldn't do that to me dad, would you?" He gasped.

Derek shrugged. "Probably not." He put a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out his black shades, putting them on and giving his son a wide grin, teeth flashing. "Have a nice day buddy." He gave his son a pat on the back before turning around and walking over to the driver's side door, hopping in and revving the engine. He was about to pull out and leave when Kelsey ran up to the window and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye dad, don't give Jackson too much of a hard time, okay?" She said.

Derek laughed, pressing his own kiss to her cheek. "Don't worry sweetie, I won't beat him up too much. Maybe a few broken bones here and there, he'll heal."

Kelsey stared at her dad in shock before shaking her head. "Daddy is right. You are unbelievable." She giggled when Derek frowned and she pressed another kiss to his cheek. "Love you daddy, see you later!" She yelled, running to catch up with Aiden who was already walking up to the school doors.

Derek rolled his eyes as his kids pushed and shoved each other playfully on their way into the school. With one last look out the window he pulled into reverse and sped out of the car park.

Next stop- Visit Jackass

* * *

"Jackson!" Derek called, about after the tenth time knocking on the door. He had just arrived at Jackson's house (newly bought) and he could hear squealing coming from inside, probably Jackson and Lydia's kids. Jackson and Lydia had a son and daughter now. Turns out the whole time Derek was pregnant so was Lydia. Their daughter Harmony had been born only a few months after Aiden and Kelsey, and their son Jakob was born just only 2 years ago.

The door was opened and Jackson stood there, a screaming two year old in his arms. He gave Derek an angry pointed look and grimaced slightly when Jakob screamed a little too close to his ear. "What do you want Derek? I'm kinda busy here." He grabbed hold of his son's arms when he flailed them around. "Jakob, stop it."

"Seems like you have your hands full," Derek smirked, stepping over the threshold and walking in before Jackson could stop him. "I came to talk about how you speak around my kids. I'd like you to watch what you say around them. Only this morning Kelsey decided to share a very interesting sexual statement in regards to her brother. I don't wish for it to happen again." He turned to glare at the Beta who still looked pretty pissed at having someone walk into his home without an invitation.

"So? I may let things slip out sometimes, so what?" Jackson scoffed.

"So _what_? Jackson, do you want to know what my_ eleven_ year old daughter decided to say this morning?" Derek growled, aware that he was right up in the Beta's face.

"No, not really," Jackson snorted.

Derek felt like ripping Jackson a new one but there was a kid in the room and he wasn't going to result to violence in front of a two year old. "Just watch what you say around my pups, okay? I find out you've said anything even_ remotely_ inappropriate in hearing range of my kids again," he grinned, lips curling up devilishly, "Let's just say you might want to have a talk to Lydia about funeral arrangements."

Jackson's face paled and he nodded. Derek just walked out the way he had came, not even bothering to say bye or anything. It was best to leave it there. Give the kid something to think about.

* * *

It was 2:30 on the dot and Kelsey and Derek were waiting in the car, both looking out of their respected windows for any sign of the missing person who was meant to be taking up a seat in the vehicle though was not present.

"Where is that pup!? I told him! I told him to be here on time! I told him!" Derek growled, banging his fist on the steering wheel angrily.

Kelsey whimpered. She hated when her dad was angry like this. The last time she had seen him this angry was when Aiden had tried to drive the Camaro and ended up getting it lodged halfway up a tree. To this day no one knows how it happened, though Scott still has these weird assumptions and ideas.

"Dad, are you going to kill him?"

Derek turned to look at his daughter who was sitting in the back seat, brown eyes wide and body shaking. He sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, how I wish it were that easy," he chuckled wearily.

Kelsey was about to say something when the door next to her's opened and Aiden plonked down in the seat beside her, grinning widely as he pulled on his seat belt.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Aiden clapped.

"Um, Aiden..." Kelsey began, but it was too late.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" Derek roared, glaring death daggers at Aiden, his eyes burning hot ember Alpha red.

All signs of a grin were totally gone and replaced by a timid curl of the lips. "N-No-where, I-I was kept in by the teacher," Aiden whimpered.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me," Derek growled.

"I-I saw this girl, okay? S-She was like really pretty, gorgeous actually, and I thought that maybe if I followed her... I-I don't know... that she would-"

"So all this is over a girl?" Kelsey deadpanned, shaking her head. "Wow Aiden, the way you fucking think with your dick is bound to get you aids," she giggled. "Get it Aiden?_ Aids_."

Derek was not pleased at all, and he made it well known with another roar, this one way louder that it was close to smashing the windows.

Kelsey squealed and Aiden clenched his eyes shut, covering his ears and whimpering softly. When Derek saw his pup's reactions he immediately felt sorry for scaring them but the anger was greater and he ended up starting the car and speeding out of the car park without another word.

The drive back was in complete silence.

* * *

"Derek, what happened?" Stiles questioned. As soon as Derek and the pups had arrived home both Kelsey and Aiden had ran up to him, hugging him and whimpering softly.

Derek slammed the door behind him, taking off his boots and throwing his leather jacket on the floor near the couch before storming up the stairs, not bothering to reply.

Stiles huffed, looking down at his kids who had their noses nuzzled into his shirt, arms wrapped tight around his waist. "What happened, huh?" He asked softly.

Kelsey looked up at Stiles, sniffling. "Aiden was too busy trying to chat up a girl that he missed curfew of being picked up and daddy got mad." She whimpered. "H-He roared, like really loud. It was scary. I hate when daddy is angry."

"He roared?" Stiles knew that when Derek was really pissed he would roar but it had never scared the kids this much before, at least he hadn't seen them this scared before.

"Yeah but that was because Kelsey said a bad word," Aiden snickered, wiping his teary eyes.

Stiles raised an eyebrow and turned to Kelsey who was looking even more scared. "Kelsey you know what I'm going to say, don't you?" He sighed.

Kelsey nodded, sniffling again and burying her head in Stiles' chest. "I'm sorry daddy, I won't say a bad word again," she whimpered.

"It's okay sweetie. I know," Stiles said softly, patting her back. He looked to Aiden who was standing there, body stoic and hazel eyes steely. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Aiden grunted, a little too much like his dad, before walking away and going upstairs.

"Hey buddy, while you're up there go say sorry to daddy!" Stiles yelled. He waited for what he knew was coming next...

"I'm not four any more! I'll go say sorry to _dad_!"

Stiles laughed. Yep, kid was a legend.

* * *

"Dad?" Aiden opened the door to his parent's bedroom, walking in quietly to see Derek standing near the window and looking out. "Dad, can I talk to you?"

Derek didn't turn around, or say anything for that matter, the grunt was implied and soon he had Aiden standing beside him and staring out the window with him.

"Dad, I just want to say I'm sorry for not being there on time like you told me to. I-It wont happen again, I swear." He bowed his head.

Another grunt.

"A-And if you want to punish me by taking away my gameboy or anything like that then I understand."

A snort.

"You can lock me in the subway station. I-I don't mind."

A soft chuckle.

"We could have a movie night and tell ghost stories or something."

An 'Are you kidding' type glare.

"We could invite the pack to join us?"

A bemused chuckle and then strong arms lifting him up in a hug.

Aiden grinned when his dad lifted him up and he nestled his head in the crook of Derek's neck. "Don't let Kelsey know about this, she'll call me a baby," he groaned.

Derek laughed lightly. "Sounds like the perfect way for me to punish you," he whispered.

"Tell my sister about me being hugged like a baby?"

"Yep."

"Are you kidding me!?"

"No."

"Oh man, she'll never let me live it down. I'm so going to be teased for the rest of m-"

"I was joking, pup."

"You were?"

"Yep."

"DAD! NOT FUNNY!"

"It's a little bit funny."

"I hate you."

"Sure you do. You love me."

"... Shut up."


	12. Girl Troubles

_**So I've been trying to fit in writing my stories and focusing on my school work at the same time. It's going good so... here! :D**_

* * *

"That's the girl I like." Aiden pointed across the school yard to where a group of girls were sitting on a bench eating their lunch, giggling and whispering to each other.

"Wow, Aiden I must say you have very nice communication skills." Kelsey surveyed each girl carefully. "There's like five of them over there, which one?"

Aiden rolled his eyes, pointing at a girl who had wavy brown hair and crystal blue eyes. "Her," he smiled.

Kelsey followed her brother's finger and bit back a laugh, hand flying to her mouth. Aiden looked over to his sister, elbowing her when he saw her laughing. "What?" He scowled.

"You don't know who that girl is, do you?" Aiden shook his head. "Seriously, you have no idea?" Kelsey snorted. "Dude, that's Jessica Winnings." Aiden gave her a confused look. "The most popular girl in school." Aiden looked even more confused. "Jesus Aiden, she's in your class!"

"Geez, I'm sorry I don't have an awesome memory like you do," Aiden huffed, running a hand through his hair. "I-I just didn't really remember her, okay? You don't need to rub it in, little smartass."

"Sorry," Kelsey smiles sheepishly. "Anyway, you said you liked her. I think I may be able to go over and ask her out for you. That's if you want me to, of course."

"No!" Kelsey gave him a weird look and he coughed. "I-I mean, don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know who I am anyway."

"Really? Well, for someone who doesn't know who you are she's having a pretty good look this way." Aiden looked over to where the girls were sitting to see what Kelsey was talking about, eyes widening when he saw Jessica staring at him.

"S-She's looking at me," he breathed. "She's... She's actually looking at me."

"Yep, that right there is a sign," Kelsey grinned, getting up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Which is why I'm going to speed this process up a bit more."

Aiden was still looking over at Jessica, eyes glazed over in adoration that he didn't see or hear Kelsey getting up before it was too late and he saw her in his line of vision, standing next to Jessica and talking to her. He immediately bolted over there. Kelsey better not have told Jessica anything or he swore he would rip her throat out with his t-

"So this is him?" He let his eyes drift upwards to see Jessica smiling at him, Kelsey giving him a 'Go on, say something' look and the other girls all giggling to each other. He gulped.

"Yes, this is my annoying but dashingly good looking brother. He may look shy now but once you get to know him, holy crackers, get ready for a whole lot of never ending talking." All the girls laughed at Kelsey's statement and Aiden drilled holes in her forehead with his glare. "But of course he isn't all that bad. He can really be a sweetheart when he wants to be." She pinched his cheeks. "Can't ya Addie?"

"Wow, now that's a load off my shoulders." Jessica flipped her hair over her shoulder, her crystal eyes shining. "I wouldn't want my boyfriend to be a complete jerk, now would I?"

Aiden's eyebrows raised and he choked back a gasp. "Y-Your what?"

All the girls laughed at him and Jessica just rolled her eyes, turning to Kelsey. "If he wants to be my boyfriend he'll need to get a lot smarter."

"No objection here." Kelsey pats Aiden on the back, who is still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "I'll return him to you once I get some smartness in that big noggin of his." She smiled and Jessica smiled back, before pulling him away, back to their bench across the school yard.

"Addie?" Aiden hissed, once they were back at sitting on the bench. "What the hell was that?"

Kelsey shrugged, digging in her bag for an apple, taking one out and looking at it before smiling and taking a huge bite out of it. "What? Dad used to call you that when you were little."

"No he didn't. Dad called me tiger," Aiden frowned.

"Yeah, but I'm talking about other dad. You know, Stiles." Kelsey took another bite of apple, enjoying the crisp taste. "He always called you Addie and you used to bite him."

Aiden's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "Whatever. Anyway, what the hell did you do back there? Jessica, she... like, asked me out. How did you do that!?"

Kelsey shrugged. "I don't know. I just make you look like an idiot and the girls basically come swooning. But, you know, your looks are the main part," she laughed.

"So basically if I wasn't this sexy the girls would have no interest in me whatsoever," Aiden scowled.

"I wouldn't exactly say sexy, but yeah, you're on the right track," Kelsey laughed.

Aiden just groaned, running a hand through his hair, yet again. This girl stuff was just too complicated.

* * *

"So how was school?" Derek asked, looking back at his two kids who had just got into the backseat, both muttering under their breaths.

Kelsey looked up at her dad as she plonked her bag on the seat beside her. "Hell. Mr Jameson gave me detention because I _accidentally_ spilled black paint over Kerry's white blouse," she huffed.

"Accident?" Derek smirked. "I don't see you making much _accidents_ very often, do I?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean," Kelsey scowled. She pushed her brother off her when Aiden leant over her, groaning. "Do you mind, you're in my personal bubble."

"Yeah, well you turned mine upside down," Aiden moaned, lifting his head so he could stare at her through weary hazel eyes. "Ever since you talked to Jessica she has been following me around everywhere. I can't get any time for myself. Did you know that I had to hide in the boy's bathroom for the entire lunch just so she would leave me alone?" Kelsey shook her head. "Yep, it was _that_ bad."

"Hey it's not my fault you're that attractive."

"No that's dad's fault."

"What? Me? How is this _my_ fault?" Derek looked innocent, well as innocent as he could muster, as his son gave him the glare.

"If your stupid genes didn't get mixed in with mine than I wouldn't have turned out this good looking! You've ruined my life!" He shouted, frowning.

Derek just chuckled, reversing the car out of the car park. "And yet I always thought being this good looking was a charm," he mused.

Aiden just rolled his eyes and soon he and Kelsey were back on the 'Jessica' subject. Derek found himself listening to his kids bicker the whole ride home. It was interesting, and kept him entertained. It was only when they started to growl and claw at each other that he had to get involved, flinging half his body in between the back seats and blocking off their sharp claws, of course getting a clean sweep across the jaw and running a red light at the same time.

But that's what family is for, right?


	13. Things We Do Not Speak Of At The Table

Kelsey, Aiden, Derek and Stiles were sitting at the breakfast table. Aiden was buttering a piece of toast, practically lathering Vegemite on it like there wasn't already enough on it. Kelsey just stared at him with wide eyes, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she took a bite of her apple. Derek and Stiles looked across the table at each other, both thinking the same thing. Their son was a nut.

"Hey buddy, you sure you can eat all that?" Stiles pointed to the piece of toast that his son was making, really, it looked more like a glob of black sludge with what how much vegemite was covering the thing.

"Yep." Aiden put his knife down, picking up the piece of toast and taking a bite out of it. His face scrunched up and he gagged, dropping the toast back on the plate and wiping his mouth. "Okay, no I can't. That's disgusting."

"Again, _why_ am I related to him?" Kelsey took another bite of her apple. "Did the superior sperm win for me or something?" She smirked.

Derek coughed, choking on his cereal as Stiles laughed loudly. Aiden just frowned like there was a bad taste in his mouth -which actually there was since that's what you get when you scuff a truck load of Vegemite down your throat- and gave his sister a low growl.

"The superior sperm did _so_ not win for you," Aiden snapped, drowning his glass of orange juice to get the salty Vegemite taste out his mouth. "If it won for anyone it was for me."

"Can we _please_ not talk about this right now. I'm drinking milk here," Derek groaned.

Everyone at the table turned to Derek who was staring down at his now empty cereal bowl with a grossed out look on his face. They all laughed.

"That's really weird though, everyone says that sperm looks like milk but then when you actually study the t-"

"AIDEN, STOP IT!" Derek yelled, at the same time as Kelsey was blocking her ears and muttering 'Too much information, too much information' over and over again. Stiles was just grinning widely, but only stopped when Derek flashed him a look.

"What? He's a teenage boy, Derek. You can't expect him _not_ to want to talk about this stuff," Stiles chuckled.

"_One_, he's not a teenager yet, he's only eleven. _Two_, he will _not_ speak of such things at the breakfast table. And _three_, we will never _ever_ speak of this again," Derek ground out, hissing the last words very carefully.

"Bu-"

"_No_, Aiden," Derek cut his son off sharply, "I will not tolerate any of this behaviour at the breakfast table. It is not appropriate and will not happen again. Do you understand?"

"Fine, but at least can I talk about it at school when you're not there?" Aiden was pushing his luck and boy did he know it. The look his father shot him gave him the answer and he groaned. "Fine, I won't speak of it again."

"Hmmm, I think you're missing something in there aren't you?" Derek raised an eyebrow, a much scrutinised brow.

"_Ever_. I won't speak about it _ever_ again," Aiden gritted.

"And he gets it in one!" Kelsey hoots, chucking her apple core and scoring a perfect shot in the bin. "Yes! I scored too! Boo yeah!" She grinned.

Stiles laughed, clapping his daughter on the back. "Say, if you weren't a girl I think you could be pretty useful in the lacrosse team."

"Really?" Kelsey's eye lit up.

"Yeah totally, Kels! You have the correct eye coordination skills along with everything else, plus with that nice werewolf strength you got I bet you'd be hauling that ball in the goal out there," he smiled.

"No she wouldn't, she can't even shoot a hoop in basketball! She's a loser!" Aiden snickered. Kelsey frowned.

"You," Derek pointed at Aiden, eyes narrowing, "Don't talk about your sister like that."

"Yeah, don't be mean to me. Aids," Kelsey poked her tongue out playfully, though you could tell she was still a little angry.

"He's right, Aiden. We may joke around here a lot, boy do I know, but that? That was not nice," Stiles scolded. For once he was not joking around, and he needed to be serious once in a while otherwise the kids would just think he was the comedian and would take his parenting lightly.

Aiden pulled his chair out and stood up, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to school. Riding my_ bike_, not running through the woods, in case you want to know. See you losers later." With that he strode out of the kitchen, all eyes following him.

"That kid needs a behavioural check," Derek sighed.

"Totally," Stiles nodded, finishing the last bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. _What_? He was a big kid at heart.

"Dad, can you drive me to school today?" Kelsey asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

Stiles saw Derek frown and laughed. "Don't you want daddy sourwolf to drive you to school today?" Kelsey shook her head. "Well all right then." He turned to Derek who looked clearly put down. "The kid said it. She called the shots. I'm taking her to school today. You think you'll be fine here on your own?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll just stay here and clean up. This place is a mess."

"Excuse me?" Stiles raised a brow. "I cleaned this joint yesterday. _Perfectly_!"

"Then your 'perfect' cleaning skills must be lacking, Stiles. This house is just one step away from becoming a burial ground for dirty clothes and packets of Cheetos," Derek smirked.

"Pffft, Cheetos Shmeetos." Stiles waved a hand carelessly. "I'm officially out of here. Kelsey pack your stuff, we're leaving." He flashed Derek a grin as he stood up. "I'll see you later, my mate!" He walked over to the Alpha, pressing a light chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away, smiling. "We'll continue _that_ when I get back," he winked.

Derek whined when Stiles walked out of the kitchen, waving rather exuberantly –probably just to rub it in that he wasn't getting any for at least another two hours or so- and ass moving in a manner Derek just knew was on purpose for teasing him.

"Damn kid," he grumbled.

* * *

"Is there a reason you didn't want dad to drive you today?" Stiles asked. He had just parked the Jeep in front of the Primary school. Kelsey was picking at the hem of her shirt, obviously not wanting to answer the question.

"No," she murmured quietly. She heard her dad huff and looked up, smiling slightly. "Thank you for the ride dad." She picked her bag up from under the seat and opened her side door, about to get out when Stiles grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back in.

"No way, you aren't letting your old man off that easy. What's wrong?" He leaned over, closing the door she had just opened before turning to her and giving her the 'I know you're keeping something from me and it's either you tell me now or we sit here all day' look.

"It's nothing," Kelsey huffed.

"Nothing?" Stiles arched an eyebrow. "It may be just me but there is _definitely _something wrong with Kelsey if she doesn't want her favourite daddy to take her to school in the morning." He grinned. "So what's up sweetie? You _know_ that you can't keep whatever you're keeping from me secret forever. I _will_ find out."

"I can try."

"Can you now?"

"Yep."

Stiles shook his head, sighing. "Kels, what is it? You can tell me," he said softly.

"It's probably nothing," Kelsey shrugged. "It's actually kinda stupid, really."

"Is this about that time daddy roared at you and Aiden?"

Kelsey looked down again, nodding. "See? It's stupid. I'm just a baby that can't handle a little roar from her dad," she huffed, sniffling.

Stiles tilted her head up, honey eyes meeting wet bronze amber. "You'e not a baby, Kelsey. Dad's roar is pretty damn scary, even daddy can admit it scares him sometimes." He shuddered. "He can definitely admit," Stiles chuckled.

"You get scared of daddy?" Kelsey giggled, wiping her teary eyes.

"Yep, totally. Have you even _seen_ him when he's angry? That big guy can break a house. A _brick house_," Stiles laughed. "Plus his roar is an Alpha roar, all snarly and growly. How could I_ not_ be scared of daddy?"

"You could practice on you own roar, make it sound less whimpered and girlish. Pack it with more _RRRAWWR_!" Kelsey teased.

"Did you just say my roar is _girlish_?" Stiles gasped.

"Yes Stiles, I did." Kelsey leant over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But don't worry, I'm sure daddy can teach you how to roar properly." With that she took her bag, opened her side door again and hopped out before closing it and waving, running off.

...Leaving Stiles to question how long it would take till both his kids started to call him by his real name.

Yeah right, as if!

His kids would never do such a thing.

* * *

"Stiles, why did Aiden just come in and ask me if '_Stiles_' could help him with his homework?"

Stiles looked up from his laptop to see Derek standing in the doorway with an eyebrow raised.

"He wants help with his homework? Again!?" Stiles groaned.

"That was the _only_ thing you picked up from that?" Derek said blatantly. "Stiles, he called you _Stiles_."

Stiles took in what Derek was saying, it took him a few seconds to understand what had happened.

"Kelsey!"

Giggles from the next room was heard and Stiles groaned.

Sure... the kids would _never_ do that to him.

_Right_.

* * *

_**Okay, so before you ask me about the milk and sperm thing...Yeah, I have a lot of friends who just love to talk about that kind of stuff and a replay of what they were talking about at school was in my head when I wrote this. Sue me if need be, but put most of the blame on my crazy nut job friends! It was their fault I tell you, all theirs! xD**_

_**I hope that didn't freak you out... Review? ^.^**_


	14. Teen Got Attitude

_**Thank you cheesus to everybody for all their support! You guys rock my world!**_

_**Aiden and Kelsey are 15, Stiles is 32, and Derek is 36. Harmony is also 15 too. I calculated the ages just a few minutes ago. Wow, are the pups getting big! :)**_

* * *

"C'mon Kel, it's the weekend! Let's _do_ something already!"

Kelsey groaned at her brother. He just _had_ to be a nuisance, didn't he?

"Can't you entertain yourself for once? _Huh_? Try going out and climbing a tree or something. Be inventive. Yeah?" She snapped, still focusing on reading her book. Her dad had bought it for her yesterday and she _really _wanted to read it. _Without _being disturbed by annoying big brothers. Yep, it was proven that she had been born a couple seconds after her brother. She was the youngest. It sucked.

"Climb a tree? Are you serious? That is so lame!" Aiden whined.

"Oh, I don't know. Just do something and stop being a pain in the ass! I can't concentrate!" Kelsey shot back.

Everything was quiet. Kelsey knew something was going on. The bouncing of the bed beside her had stopped. Unusual. But not at all unexpected.

She looked up, seeing Aiden nowhere to be seen. Great. Puuurfect. He was gone. More time for her reading and less time of having a whining brat in her ear 24/7.

How wrong she was...

**THUMP!**

"_BOO_!"

"AHHH! AIDEN!"

Aiden laughed, clutching his side as he rolled around on the floor. He had climbed up onto a beam of the ceiling, crouched there, and when he knew Kelsey was distracted back by her book again, jumped down right in front of her.

"Oh my god, you were _so_ scared! That was _so_ funny!" He laughed.

Kelsey's cheek were tinted pink, blushing red from fright, as she held a hand to her chest.

"Don't _do_ that! You scared the jeebers out of me!" She knelt down to pick up her book that had fallen to the floor, straightening the ripples on the page and crinkles in the cover. And that book had been _new_. Another thing Aiden had ruined.

"But you said to to climb. I just listened to what you told me to do."

"I said a tree, not the ceiling!"

"What's the difference?"

"What's the _difference_?" Kelsey shook her head, standing up and putting the book away in one of her drawers near her bed. "I can't do this. You are _impossible_," she hissed, storming out of the room.

"Kelsey, wait! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Please come back!" Aiden chased after her, stopping her in the middle of walking down the stairs.

"What? You're sorry? Well _I'm sorry_ Aiden, but I don't listen to your apologies anymore. You wanna know why? Huh? Cause they're full of shit," she said bluntly, pushing him away and walking down the last few stairs.

"Kelsey,_ please_! I'm sorry!" Aiden called out. But it was too late. Kelsey had already opened the door and was gone from the house.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"Yeah, um, hi dad."

_"Aiden? What is it? What happened?"_

Aiden put the phone away from his ear to mutter something, rolling his eyes. Typical dad to know something was wrong. He put it back to his ear to hear another voice on the other side of the line.

**_"Derek, who is it?"_**

_"It's Aiden."_

_**"Aiden? Why is he calling? Is something wrong?"**_

_"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."_

_**"Here, pass me the phone."**_

_"Why?"_

_**"So I can talk to him, duh!"**_

_"No."_

_**"C'mon Derek."**_

_"No. I'm handling this."_

Aiden chuckled softly as he heard his dads fighting over the phone. There was a crackle and then the sound of someone muttering something.

**_"Hey Aiden, what's goin' on?"_**

Yep. Dad had _totally_ won that one.

"Nothing... well, sorta."

_**"What do you mean sorta?"**_ There was intake of breath. **_"Oh no, you didn't flood the house again, did you?"_**

"No, didn't flood the house. And anyway, that was only one time." Aiden huffed.

**_"Okay, then what is it? You know me and dad are on a wonderful date and don't want to be disturbed, so if this is just you making jokes I'm not going to be happy when I get home."_**

There was an audible groan, sounded like this dad, and then a growled out-

_"It's not a date, it's just a trip to the beach. Simple. Why do you always make these thing into such big deals? Is it just to embarrass me in front of the kids?"_

Aiden snickered.

**_"What? So this is a joke? Aiden, when I get back there you are so-"_**

"No!" Aiden cut his dad off before he got into a rant. "No, this isn't a joke or anything. It's Kelsey."

Aiden could hear another crackle of the phone and yelling in the background before his dad's voice was back on the line again.

_"Aiden, what happened to Kelsey?"_

Whoa, macho voice was _definitely _on.

"She was reading her book. I was bored. She was being lame, told me to go out and climb a tree or something."

_"So? Is there a point to this?"_

"Yeah. Anyway, so I climbed the ceiling and then I-"

_"You climbed the ceiling!?"_

Aiden flinched, putting the phone away from his ear. Geez, did his dad have a loud voice. When he put it back to his ear he could hear his dads arguing again.

_"Stiles, he climbed the ceiling!"_

_**"He did?"**_

"_Yes_."

**_"Wow, he didn't fall off?"_**

"_Stiles!_"

_**"Yeah, okay, shutting up!"**_

Aiden snickered again, though was cut off when his dad was on the line again.

_"Aiden, what did you do?"_

What, no macho voice this time?

_"And. Do. Not. Lie. To. Me."_

Nope, it was still there.

"I kinda jumped down and scared Kelsey. She got got angry and wouldn't accept my apology."

_"And you decided to ring me up to tell me this why?"_

"Because she left."

Dead silence...

That wasn't good. Not good at all. Silence usually meant his dad was brewing his anger and deciding what punishment he would inflict.

"Um, d-dad?" He stammered.

_"Wait there and don't move. We're on our way."_

And the line went dead.

Yep, he was screwed.

* * *

Aiden was sitting on the couch, bobbing his knee up and down. Waiting. God, this was torture. He could practically feel the impending doom that would strike down upon him when his dads got back. Oh shit, he was scared.

The sound of the front door opening caused him to jump.

Oh no. They were back. He was so dead.

"Aiden, you better be still here!" His dad called.

He flinched, standing up and walking to the door where his dads were standing. Of course Derek was scowling, like usual. And Stiles... wow, he was scowling too. That was different.

"Okay, where did she go?" Stiles asked, maintaining his anger at the easiest level possible.

"I don't know. She just up and left," Aiden shrugged.

"Great. You know what? That's just perfect!" Stiles fumed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to Derek who placed a gentle hand on his back.

"Don't worry. We'll find her," Derek comforted, giving his mate a reassuring smile. He turned to Aiden, eyes narrowed. "You," he pointed, "You and me are going out to look for her."

"Awwww man, really?" He whined. The pointed glare his dad gave him made him straighten up. "I mean s-sure. Okay, let's go."

Derek shook his head and sighed, turning to Stiles and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mate's mouth. "We won't be long. I think I know where she is."

"Where?" Stiles and Aiden seemed to ask at the same time.

Derek just chuckled, pressing another kiss to Stiles' mouth, letting his tongue roam his mate's mouth freely before pulling away. "Where else do you think she goes when she wants company?" He mused.

Aiden seemed to get it quicker than his dad because his eyes widened. "Oh no, please dad, please tell me that she didn't go to-"

"Yep," Derek nodded, smirking. "Hurry up, pup. We're going to visit good ol' Uncle Jackson."

Stiles was forgotten as his mate and pup left the house. He found himself just standing there, mouth gaping and eyes wide.

When had Kelsey _ever _started going over to Saint Jackass's?

And when the _hell_ was she planning to tell _him_?

Stiles just shook his head. "Kid stumps me everyday," he sighed.

* * *

"Can I just wait in the car?" Aiden whined. He didn't want to go in that house. Last time he was over Harmony had followed him around. She had a _major _crush on him. It was freaky. He did not like it. Plus, he already _had _a girlfriend, and her name _Jessica Winnings__._

"No. You're coming in with me," Derek said firmly. He was holding Aiden's door open but the kid wasn't budging an inch to move and get out of the vehicle.

"Why? Why can't you just go in there and drag her out while I wait here?" Aiden groaned.

"Because this is partially your fault. Now get out," Derek ordered.

"No." Aiden crossed his arms. "You can't make me."

"Oh really?" Derek arched brow.

"Yes. You will not get me out of this car. I am waiting here and no matter what you do I am not m- hey, get off me!" Aiden shouted, getting his arm pulled roughly.

"No." Derek refused to let go of his son's arm, pulling him out of the car harshly before slamming the door. "You're coming with me. Do not argue."

Aiden just sat on the ground, crossing his arms again. "No. I'm staying here," he said defiantly.

"Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you," Derek shrugged.

"Wait, what do you mea- _oi_, no way! Get the hell off me!" Aiden struggled as Derek grabbed him by the arm, hoisting him up on his feet and dragging him to the Whittemore's door. "You can't do this! This is against human rights!"

"As I think you've noticed. I'm not human. I'm a werewolf," Derek smirked.

"Still, you're _half _human! The rule still applies, sourwolf!" Aiden kicked his legs, struggling.

"Oh shut up. You _do _know how stupid you sound, right?" Derek released his grip on his son's arm, knocking on the door in front of him.

Aiden just scowled, tapping his foot as he waited with his dad for the door to open. It opened a few seconds later and his eyes widened at who had opened the door.

"Aiden! Derek! What are you doing here!?" Harmony smiled widely as she held the door open with one hand, phone in her other, earplugs in her ears.

"Hi Harmony," Derek greeted, returning the smile, thought a little less enthusiastic. "Is Kelsey here by any chance? This idiot here chased her off."

"No I didn't! She's just a drama queen!" Aiden huffed. He looked up to see Harmony giving him the googly eyes and shuddered. "But yeah, is she here or not?"

"Uh, yeah. She came by a little around ten minutes ago. She's up in my room. I'll go get her." Harmony smiled, gesturing inside. "You can come inside and wait if you'd like."

"Nah, here's fine."

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks."

Aiden narrowed his eyes, scowling as his dad accepted the invitation almost instantly. Harmony smiled at them before walking upstairs and disappearing from sight around the corner. When she was gone he followed his dad inside, closing the door behind him. They sat down on the couch, Aiden staring down at the carpet and gritting his teeth.

A minute later in rushed a bubbly six year old Jakob. His blue eyes lit up when he saw the visitors sitting on the couch and he ran up to Derek, smiling.

"Hi Dewek!" He squealed happily.

"Hey buddy, you been a good boy?" Derek smiled.

"Yes. Mummy and daddy say I been very good," Jakob grinned toothily, chest puffing up in pride.

Aiden rolled his eyes as his dad picked up the six year old and seated the pup on his lap. He turned his attention to the stairs when he saw Harmony walking down with his sister. She looked angry.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She snapped.

"We are here for the main purpose in taking you home, your highness," he drawled, standing up and giving a short bow. He could practically feel the full blown glare his sister was shooting him.

"Wow, what a gentlemen," Harmony giggled. Aiden rolled his eyes. This is why he hated her.

"Very," Kelsey scowled. She turned to her dad who was looking amused at the situation. "What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Exactly what your majesty just said. We're here to take you home," Derek shrugged. He smirked lightly when Kelsey rolled her eyes and Harmony bit her lip.

"Well I want to stay here. I'll be home around five," she said.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Who calls the shots here?" He mused, daring her to even try and fight back.

Kelsey's eyes narrowed and she huffed angrily, storming off, muttering shrill obscenities under her breath. Harmony followed her, trying to calm her down.

"Now that went excellent. Let's go." Aiden made a move to get up but a hand pushed him back down.

"No. I think you should stay here." Derek picked up a giggling Jakob and placed him on his son's lap. "Jakob looks like he needs a playmate."

Aiden's eyes widened. "No way. I'm not staying here with this runt." He held up a hand to block the pup's fingers which were trying to poke his face.

"Yes you will. If you know what's good for you, then you will stay here and spend the rest of the day with Jakob." Derek smirked, standing up and ruffling Jakob's hair as the pup looked up and smiled at him. "I'll be here to pick you up at six. Teach you a lesson. Oh, and give you more time with the pup."

Aiden spluttered, not being able to form words as he watched his dad walking away. He made sure to flip his dad the bird behind his back, though lowered the finger when the Alpha turned around.

"Charming. Make that eight." Derek grinned at the look on his son's face, flipping his son the same finger back before walking out the door.

Aiden seethed angrily when the door was closed, looking down at the the pup in his lap who was staring at him with big blue eyes. "What?" He hissed.

Jakob flicked him on the nose, eyes narrowing and bottom lip curling. "Mummy say rude finger is bad. You a bad boy!" He scolded.

Aiden just glared at the pup, feeling his own hazel eyes narrowing, eyebrows furrowing.

Oh, what_ fun_ this was going to be...

* * *

_**Next chapter will be a year later. I'm planning to end this fic soon so there may be just 3 or 4 more chapters left, maybe even 2.**_

_**Though, I am going to have a fic connected to this. It's going to be called Times Of Change- Family Album. It will have one-shots of the pups growing up and will also include the other pack members and whatnot :3**_

_**That should be posted a couple days after this fic is finished. So just enjoy the rest of this for now. It's not over just yet! ^.^**_


	15. Pack Day- Part 1

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Still falling head over heels in joy when I see them! :3**_

_**In this Stiles is 33, Derek 37 while Kelsey and Aiden are 16.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Today was Pack Day. Both Kelsey and Aiden were in the kitchen baking cookies, cupcakes and brownies for when the pack arrived. Well, Kelsey was baking. Aiden was just eating all of the food as it was prepared. He called it 'Taste testing for the greater good' but Kelsey knew better. She knew he was only doing it to piss her off. And oh boy was it working.

"Aiden, could you stop it already? By the time I'm finished baking there'll be none left for the pack," she frowned.

"No way, sis. If I stop taste testing and this food gets out to the pack they'll probably die for food poisoning or something. It's best if I keep making sure the food is safe," Aiden smirked, stuffing another freshly made chocolate brownie in his mouth.

"If the food is _supposedly_ poisoned how come you haven't dropped dead yet?" Kelsey remarked, pointing to his brownie-full mouth.

Aiden shrugged. "I'm just that awesome," he grinned, grabbing a cookie and stuffing it in his mouth next. "Plus the poison still might be setting in. I'll be dead by sun down, no doubt."

Kelsey grit her teeth, focusing her attention on stirring the cake mix in the bowl that was in front of her as she restrained herself to not leap over the counter and attack her brother. It was bad enough that he wasn't helping her get this all done, but dissing her food of poison? God how she wanted to punch him. Asshole.

"Could you at _least _eat normally, with your mouth shut?" Kelsey wrinkled her nose as Aiden chewed loudly, giving her a _very pleasant _view of the mushed food in his mouth.

"Why? This _is _me eating normally."

"Well, it's disgusting. Stop it."

"Whatever," Aiden snorted, going to grab another brownie but having his hand slapped away. "Geez, what is it now?" He groaned.

"Get your dirty wolf paws off the brownies. They're for pack. Not for you. Idiot," Kelsey said, moving the brownie plate away from his reach.

Aiden rolled his eyes. Sister always decided to ruin his fun. Oh what his life would be like if he had been an only child. He could see the picture perfectly clear in his mind.

"Hey, asswipe! You gonna start helping me or what?" Aiden was just sitting there now so Kelsey didn't see why he couldn't help.

"No. I'm going up to my room," Aiden snapped.

"Oh, are you now?" Kelsey mused, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now if you will excuse me I have better things to do then watch my domestic goddess of a sister bake horrible pack treats that are possibly poisoned with wolfsbane," Aiden said before walking out of the kitchen.

Well, he made it halfway.

Before Kelsey threw a plate at his head.

Aiden turned around, hazel eyes burning intensely. "Why the _fuck _did you do that!" He yelled. His head still throbbed from where the plate had hit it and he looked down to see the plate shattered at his feet.

"Because you were being an ass," Kelsey snapped.

"A-An _ass_!?" Aiden shouted, nostrils flaring as he felt his claws prick under his fingernails.

"Yes. An ass. A word used for such a term that means an arrogant jer-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Aiden was already walking towards her, canines bared and eyes flashing bright neon blue.

Kelsey picked up the cupcake tray, raising it above her head for defence. "Move another step and I will show no mercy," she said lowly.

"No mercy? Please, as if you even_ stand_ a chance against me," Aiden snickered.

"You wanna bet on that, _sourwolf_?"

Aiden growled. That name. He'd heard his dads bicker and quarrel over that name a lot when he was little. Now he was being called it? By his little sister? So, _so_ not on.

"Oh no, the _sourwolf_ is growling! Is the big bad scary wolf going to eat me?" Kelsey mocked, smirking when it got the reaction she expected. Aiden growling again, this time louder and angrier.

Aiden rumbled low in his chest, roar threatening to erupt. He could fee his muscles twitch, inner wolf howl, just waiting to lunge at the target of his rage.

He was so close to lashing out too, before a loud booming voice surrendered his inner wolf to pitiful whimpers and whines. It surrendered to its Alpha.

_"What the hell do you two think you're doing!?"_

Kelsey's jaw went momentarily slack. She knew that voice. It was very rarely raised so loudly like that, that it was quite a shock. And definitely a wake up call.

Stiles stood in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at his kids who stared back, eyes wide and practically stunned by his outburst. The kids knew him as the calm dad, the comedian, never the one to raise his voice. That was Derek's job. The guy put it to good use. Never him. So yeah, this change of parentage must have scared the jeebers out of them.

"Kelsey started it," Aiden blurted out straight away, pointing to Kelsey.

"Did not!"

"Did too! You threw a plate at my head!"

"Yeah, because you were being an ass!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was _not_! I was just alerting you that you might want to watch how much chocolate you put into the brownies!"

"You told me I was poisoning the pack!"

"Yeah, with too much _chocolate_!"

"No! You said wolfsbane!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Where's your proof? Huh? Oh, that's right! You don't_ have_ any!"

"I do_ so_ have proof!"

"Oh really, where is it? Up your ass?"

"No! Probably up yours!"

"So what, you want me to pull it out for you?"

"Sure, go ahead. If you can reach."

"I can reach! You don't wanna know how far I can rea-"

"_ENOUGH!_"

Both Aiden and Kelsey jumped, mouths clicking shut. They both stared at their father, who right now was the complete opposite of calm. His normal light and bubbly honey brown eyes were glowing rich amber, canines fully elongated from his gums, lips pulled back in a snarl. He was, well and truly, mega pissed off.

"What has gotten into you two! Seriously! You're meant to be working together with getting the pack snacks ready! Not arguing like a bunch of five year olds!" Stiles growled. Damn it, he had totally lost his cool. Not good.

_"What's going on in here?"_

Aiden and Kelsey turned around, Stiles too. Derek had just walked in the kitchen, eyes narrowed. He looked like he had just got out of bed, with his hair all ruffled and slightly more stubble on his chin than usual.

"Nothing dad. Just me and Kelsey mucking around, you know?" Aiden chuckled nervously. Kelsey flashed him a glare and shook her head.

"He's lying. I was baking and he was being really unhelpful by eating all of the cookies and brownies. He said I was going to poison the pack, too. He's such an asshole," Kelsey frowned.

"Again with the asshole. Kelsey, seriously, what is your problem?" Aiden scoffed.

"My problem? My problem is you," Kelsey snapped.

"Kelsey. _Enough_," Stiles warned. He turned to face Derek, smiling slightly. "You can begin interrogating them. I'll be up in our room."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Why are you leaving me with all the work? They're your pups too."

"True, but they listen better to you," Stiles grinned. "Now, I'll leave you guys too it," he chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to the Alpha's cheek before hurrying out of the kitchen.

"I wonder why," Derek muttered. He sighed, turning his attention to his kids who were giving each other the death glare. "Okay you little brats, who started this?"

"Kelsey did."

"Aiden did."

"Right. How about the truth this time?" Derek said, eyes landing on Aiden.

Aiden held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Hold it _right_ there. Why the hell do you always automatically think everything is _my _fault?"

"Because it usually is," Kelsey mused.

"Shut up. It's not _always _my fault," Aiden growled.

"Yes it is. Every time, if I recall," Kelsey remarked.

"No it's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is_ too_ and you know it!"

"I know it? Really? Wow, I never knew that I knew it."

"You're a smartass."

"And proud of it, baby."

"Ew, _gross_! You're such a jerk!"

"Jerk? Me?"

"Yes! You! A big freaking _jerk_!"

"Huh? Your words meant to wound me? I'm sorry but it ain't working, sweet cheeks."

"_AHHHHH_! I _HATE_ YOU!"

Derek grunted, hazel eyes barely having the strength to stay open. It was _way _too early in the morning for him to deal with this. He had been planning to just lay in bed till noon and maybe join the pack downstairs when they arrived. Not trying to push back a major headache because of his bickering pups.

"Aiden, I think it's best if you clean up the mess in the kitchen. Dad looks pissed," Kelsey whispered.

Aiden looked to his dad, seeing the clear picture of aggravation on the Alpha's face. He rolled his eyes. "Nope, no way. You threw the plate. Not me. Why don't you clean it up?"

"Because if you don't clean it up dad will be even more pissed," Kelsey said matter of factly.

"You don't know that," Aiden snorted.

"Oh, trust me. I know," Kelsey smirked.

"She's right, Aiden. If you don't pick up that plate you're grounded._ Indefinitely_," Derek warned.

"You're not serious. You wouldn't," Aiden grinned.

Derek arched an eyebrow. "You wanna try to defy me and find out?"

Aiden's grin dropped. "No, not really," he frowned.

"Then get to work, pup. Time is officially ticking and the pack will be here in about an hour. You have 'till then to pick up the plate and help your sister finish baking before they arrive. If I come back later to find you sitting on your ass and not helping or the plate is still on the floor, then I'm grounding you," Derek said.

"Yes! You tell him daddy Alpha!" Kelsey fist punched the air, smiling widely.

"And you too Kelsey, don't do that," Derek warned, though he didn't try and hide the smirk that was curling up the side of his mouth. "I don't want to have to ground you as well. I know you were as much the cause of the argument between your brother than he was. I'm only letting you get away with it this once because you're usually the good kid. Next time though, I won't be as kind. Got it, pup?"

Kelsey bit her lip and nodded. "Okay, fair enough."

Derek gave a short nod back, acknowledging their agreement. "Well, then that settles it. I'll be upstairs with your father. I expect everything done when I come back down."

Aiden groaned, though nodded, while Kelsey just smiled and gave a salute.

"No problem dad, everything will be done perfectly!" Kelsey promised.

"I'll hold you to that promise, young lady," Derek laughed.

Kelsey just grinned, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure you will. Now go! Get out of here! We have work to do!" She shooed Derek out with her hands.

Derek just shook his head and chuckled, leaving the kitchen to the kids and making his upstairs to Stiles and his bedroom. He opened the door to see Stiles laying on the bed, who smiled when he walked in. He went over to lay down next to his mate, pulling Stiles to his chest and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He couldn't help but realize how the teen had changed so much over the sixteen years they had been together. He was quite the looker nowadays and Derek had to bite back a growl of possessiveness whenever he remembered the numerous times guys had chatted him up over the past few years.

His hair, which used to be such a short buzz cut style of brown fuzz now just barely covered his ears, the ends always spiking up unless he matted them down. Which he did often. Derek took notice.

His honey brown eyes were the same, though they had aged down a little to more of a bronze amber, so similar to that of his wolf's when he shifted. It was uniquely mesmerising and Derek found himself getting lost in those eyes everyday, especially when moonlight or sunlight cast down on them.

His facial features had changed dramatically. His cheekbones now had a nice edge to them, perfectly framed, they really made his dimples stand out when he smiled, that and it was also supported by a very structured jawline. The moles were still there, of course, but they didn't ever change how absolutely hot his mate looked. Never. Ever.

Lastly, Derek always marvelled on how the kid had grown out. No more were the lanky limbs and skinny frame that looked like it could snap in two if moved the wrong way. Nope, that was long gone. His lanky limbs were now masculine, skinny frame filled out in all the right places. Big shoulders, squared out so perfectly it added onto the bulk in his upper forearms. And his chest, oh god how Derek loved that chest. Muscles. There were muscles. A fair few in fact. A six pack to be exact. Albeit, they looked way more better uncovered by a shirt.

"Yo sourwolf, you in there?"

Derek found himself snapping out of his thoughts, attention focusing on the gleaming amber eyes staring up at him him. "Huh? What?" He blinked.

"Wow, must have been taking a really good look me to be mesmerised like that," Stiles chuckled.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Shut up. You know you love it."

"Indeed I do," Stiles grinned. "But I don't think I can shut up now that you've gone all wolfy on me like that. I might need a distraction," he winked.

Derek knew what the kid was doing. Freaking tease. And it was working.

He had Stiles pinned to the bed beneath him in five seconds flat, hands ripping at his shirt, revealing that porcelain chiselled chest. His fingers trailed down firm lines of muscles, nails scraping across contours, feeling them flex and ripple under such a light touch. His tongue had already made it's move, licking inside the surprised but willing mouth of his mate, swallowing up moans and reducing them to nothing but warm puffs of air that mixed with his own as he stifled grunts of pleasure.

Yep, this was going to be a wonderful start to Pack Day.

No doubt.

* * *

_**So yeah, just a tiny bit of Sterek at the end. I really enjoyed writing it, even though it was so short. I may actually post their sexual scenes in a separate story (like out-takes) sometime. This being one of them, as well as their scene in chapter 3 which I cut short just before it got to the good part. I might, I'm not entirely sure. But we'll see ^.^**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is part one of Pack Day. Next chapter will be part two, the last part. It will include the whole pack coming over. You will see I have made the pack have their own pups as well. But you will just have to wait for next chapter to find out who ;)**_


	16. Pack Day- Part 2

_**Okay, this will feature the whole pack together. You will see there are some new characters I have introduced as well. Here is the low down ! ;)**_

_**Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Renee (Isaac's mate) - 33**_

_**Derek- 37**_

_**Aiden (Stiles and Derek's son) - 16**_

_**Kelsey- (Stiles and Derek's daughter) - 16**_

_**Harmony- (Jackson and Lydia's daughter) - 16**_

_**Jakob- (Jackson and Lydia's son) - 7**_

_**Adrian- (Scott and Allison's son) - 4**_

_**Anna-belle**** (Scott and Allison's daughter) - 4**_

_**Nathaniel**** - (Boyd and Erica's son) - 13**_

_**Brendan - (Isaac and Renee's son) - 15**_

* * *

It was just noon when Allison and Scott arrived at the Hale house, their pups beside them. Adrian and Anna-belle both had their parent's features in them. Adrian had Scott's big brown eyes, tan skin and dark brown hair while Anna-belle also had her dad's eyes but her mother's hair and slightly paler skin.

"Uncle Derek and Uncle Stiles!"

Scott and Allison laughed as their pups tackled the couple, their daughter to Derek and their son to Stiles. The bubbly four year old's were the most hyper of the whole pack and were well known for their bone crushing hugs since they weren't to know of their full strength yet.

"Ah, god, these pups are freaking monster trucks!" Stiles gasped, prying Adrian's arms away from his leg. Adrian refused to let go and Stiles sighed, just letting the kid stay there. "If my leg falls off after this, I swear, I'm pinning this all on you. Scott, you and your freaky werewolf genes have transformed your pup into a hugging death machine," he said, pointing an accusing finger at his best friend.

Scott held up his hands, trying to look innocent. "Why me? He could have got it off Allison," he whined.

"That's not possible, Scott. This one here has definitely got her mother's genes. She has the gentle touch," Derek chuckled. He was holding their daughter on his hip, her arms wrapped around his neck in a light grip unlike Adrian's bone crushing one that he was displaying on Stiles.

Anna-belle giggled at that and Allison raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me soft, Derek Hale?" She mused.

Derek's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Of course not."

"Basically what sourwolf is trying to say is that Adrian obviously got his sumo power from Scott, not you, because your daughter has miraculously picked up your 'Allison Argent' hands," Stiles supplied, smirking at the frown his mate was giving him from being called the old nickname. Which, oh boy,_ still_ never got old.

"Allison Argent hands?" Allison looked rather unimpressed.

"Well, that, or the mummy genes. Either one sounds f-"

"Absolutely ridiculous," Derek cut in, shaking his head. "Excuse his stupidity. It's been a long morning."

Stiles scoffed. Adrian, who was still holding onto his leg, looked up at him and smiled a very miniature toothy Scott grin.

"Wow dude, this little guy has totally got your wacky smile," Stiles laughed.

"It's not wacky. It's cute," Scott grumbled.

"It not cute, it retarded," Adrian said, poking his tongue out at his dad.

Scott looked like a kicked puppy. Stiles was laughing his head off. Allison was scolding her son on how it was mean to say bad words to other people like that. Anna-belle just looked up at Derek and asked a question that had the Alpha chuckling.

"What does retarded mean, Uncle Derek?"

* * *

It was only a few minutes later when there was a knock at the door. Stiles opened it and he was faced with the Whittemore's. Jakob had grown a lot over the long stretch of time from when Stiles had last seen him. The pup had Jackson's blue eyes, grown his hair out, and spiked it up to look exactly like his father. A miniature Jackson. Stiles thought it was creepy. Harmony, on the other hand, looked so much like Lydia, right down from the strawberry blonde hair and emerald eyes. To Stiles a miniature Lydia was a blessing.

"Heya guys, how's it going?" He greeted.

"We're doing absolutely perfect!" Lydia chirped. Jackson rolled his eyes and Stiles guessed something had happened before they arrived.

"Well that's great, come on in and make yourselves at home. Scott, Allison and the pups arrived only a couple minutes earlier and there's plenty of food so you guys should be able to stuff some food in your guts before it's all gone," Stiles laughed, ushering them in and closing the door.

"You mean before McCall eats it all," Jackson smirked.

"Yes, well, we all know Scotty has a problem with food." Stiles led them into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Scott giving him the 'what the hell, dude?' look. "Sorry man, but it's true. You need to watch what you eat."

"Unless you want to die from indigestion," Jakob snickered, going over to the table and grabbing a brownie.

Lydia gave Jackson a glare and he just rolled his eyes again. Stiles saw this and now knew something was definitely going on with the two. That was like the second eye roll Jackson had given Lydia today, and even though the dude loved to do that ticked off eye thing, he at least has a five minute break in-between. These were not even a minute apart.

"Okay, seriously, what is going on with you two?" He asked.

"What the hell are you talking about, Stilinski? There's nothing going on so just mind your own damn business," Jackson growled.

"Really? There's nothing going on? Yeah right," Stiles snorted. "And by the way, _asshole_, this is my house and I can ask anyone what I damn well like," he snapped.

Jackson snarled, eyes flashing blue and fists clenching at his sides as he nails lengthened.

"Oi, no wolfy madness in my house! Leave it out with the dogs!" Aiden yelled angrily, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Aiden, stay out of this!" Stiles snapped, feeling his own eyes flash and a growl rumble in his chest. He took a step closer to Jackson said in a silent deadly whisper, "If you have a problem with me asking questions about my pack because I generally care then you can get the fuck out of my house, douchebag."

Jackson growled, eyes still flashing.

"Uncle Stiles, leave it. We'll just go," Harmony who had been watching her dad and Uncle's reactions said, doing her own Lydia hair flip. "He and mum will just end up fighting again when we get back, like they always do," she shrugged.

"Harmony, do not bring this up now," Lydia huffed. She turned to Derek. "I'm sorry for this. If it's causing any problems then we'll just leave."

"It's okay. I understand," Derek sighed. He walked over to his mate and put a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Stiles, just let it go. This isn't helping. We don't want any fights. It's too dangerous with pups around."

Stiles glared at Jackson, eyes narrowing as he took in what his mate was saying. "Okay, fine. But only because there's pups in the room and I have no time to clean up blood and guts off the kitchen floor."

"So what? You're just going to give up like that? I thought you were the Alpha's mate," Jackson snorted.

Derek growled, pushing Stiles back and taking his place in front of Jackson. "Yes, he is the Alpha's mate. Do you have a problem with that? Do we need to take this outside?_ Huh_?"

Jackson just glared Derek down, the Alpha doing the same. Jackson gave in after a minute and shifted back. He shot Stiles a dark look before storming out of the room.

"Wow, that was intense." Allison broke the silence with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, I don't think Jackson is used to Stiles being the second in command," Scott grinned.

Lydia sniffed, picking at one of her manicured nails. "Well, he will have to get used to it. I won't have my husband acting like a jerk every time we have pack days. It's stupid and I see no point in it at all," she scoffed.

"Don't we all?" Stiles chuckled. He was calmed down enough now. Though that had been a moment back there. He was pretty sure he was going to loose his cool, would have if Derek hadn't been there.

"Anyway, less depressing topic now guys. How about some choc chip cookies?" Kelsey smiled, holding up a plate of cookies.

"With no wolfsbane or high calories added. It's the best brand you can buy," Aiden chirped smugly, smirking.

Everyone shot him a look.

* * *

Halfway through eating there was another knock on the door. Stiles excused himself and went to open it and was met with Erica and Boyd and their pup. Nathaniel was a perfect resemblance of both his parents, an interesting mix of genes if you must say. He got his chocolate brown eyes from Boyd, blonde hair from Erica, and his light tanned caramel skin from a mix of both his parents. Werewolf genes were awesome.

"Hey, how are you guys?" He smiled.

"We're great. I won my football match yesterday!" Nathaniel grinned. Boyd and Erica chuckled.

"Did you? Wow, that's awesome man. Up high!" Stiles gave the thirteen year old a high five, turning to Boyd. "Kid must have some major muscles like this dad then, huh?"

"Very funny Stilinski," Boyd chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yes, very funny, since he got the muscles from me," Erica said airily.

Both Stiles and Boyd gave each other a look before rolling their eyes.

"Nah, don't think you could do stuff like that Erica," Stiles grinned.

"And why not?" Erica scowled, eyes narrowing.

Boyd and Stiles shot each other another look.

"Why? Because you'd break a nail, of course!" Stiles laughed.

From the kitchen, the pack all heard Stiles whining after getting bitch slapped.

* * *

It was another hour, after more eating and joking, Jackson finally getting down from his high horse enough for him join the rest of the pack in the kitchen, when there was yet one more knock at the door. Stiles made the move to the door again and when he opened it he was met with the last arriving members of the pack. Isaac and his mate Renee and their pup.

Isaac had met Renee when the Alpha pack were in Beacon Hills. She was an Omega that the Alphas were keeping as a lackey for their dirty work. She had been assigned to attack the pack solely on the based purpose of finding out the pack's individual weaknesses and then reporting back to the Alphas. In the middle of the attack Derek had managed to pin her to the wall by the neck, already having broken her arms and was about to rip her throat out when she had started crying and begging for him not kill her. Derek had not shown any sympathy or compassion and had been just about to sink his claws further into her neck and rip her throat to shreds when Isaac had stopped him by grabbing hold of his shoulders and telling him to stop. He and Derek went head to head but Isaac won and got Derek to listen to what Renee had to say. Renee told them all about what the Alphas made her do and that she didn't want to be their slave dog any longer. She was to the point of grovelling on her hands and knees at Derek's feet and pleading for him to take her into his pack when Derek felt sympathetic enough to give her permission into the pack as long as she agreed to help them defeat the Alphas. Renee agreed to his terms and they defeated the Alpha pack together. Not long after Isaac and Renee were mated and the pack, even Derek, considered her family.

Now, standing hand in hand at the Hale house door, along with their pup standing idly beside them, was a sight to behold. Renee's eyes were bronze amber, darker than Stiles' was, and her hair was auburn red with some interesting shades of burgundy. Her and Isaac's pup was a rare case indeed. Brendan had amber eyes but there were hints of blue specks in the iris, like Isaac's blue eyes. He had his dad's light brown curly hair but there was also traces of red streaks hidden and you could notice if you looked really closely, especially in the sun where the auburn streaks would shine copper in the light. He was the fourth oldest pup in the pack, Harmony, Aiden and Kelsey only being a year older than him.

"Nice to see you guys could finally make it," Stiles chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Brendan wouldn't leave his room, so we had to literally throw him out the window to get him outside," Isaac said, looking down and shuffling his feet. Even now the guy was shy.

"Out the window? Yowch, that does _not_ sound pretty," Stiles flinched.

"Imagine _that_. Hurts like a fucking bitch," Brendan muttered.

"Brendan, language!" Renee scolded. She turned apologetic eyes to Stiles. "Sorry, we also had to take his iPod off him. He's not in the best of moods right now."

Stiles shrugged. "It is what it is."

Brendan groaned, hitting his head against the Hale house door frame.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "What's up him him?"

Renee just shook her head, sighing. "It is what it is. That's a song on his iPod. I believe it's from a band called... Lifehouse?"

Stiles nodded. "Ah, yes. I _totally_ understand."

"Boy, we wish we did," Isaac said quietly, smiling slightly.

Renee scoffed. "Shut up Isaac. Stiles, let us in. This pup needs some fun time to get over the fact that his media life has been forever _banned_," she smiled, grabbing Brendan by the arm, ignoring his curses and complaints.

Stiles stepped aside, letting therm in. "No problem at all," he grinned.

* * *

Pack Day went amazingly well.

All the pups got along perfectly. If you could get past Aiden and Adrian's fight about how similar their names were, Kelsey and Harmony's fight about their wardrobe fashions, Jakob and Anna-belle getting into a poke fight and Nathaniel and Brendan fighting over who got the best score in Black Ops.

Yeah, if you could get past all that, Pack day was _absolutely fucking perfect_.

Well, unless you got to what the older pack members had got up to.

Jackson and Boyd got into the most heated argument in the history of the planet... about who smelt better in Axe body spray.

Lydia and Erica had a cat fight over who had the best fashion taste.

Isaac was all shy and quiet, not to mention couldn't stop gnawing on his fingernails whenever somebody got all snarly and growly.

Derek had to use his famous 'Or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth' quote more than necessarily needed.

Allison and Scott couldn't keep their hands off each other for less than one second, all kissing and cuddling the _entire time._

Yep, Stiles can now officially admit to himself.

There's one rule that he'll never forget, no matter how hard he tries, because it will always be obvious, no matter how many years pass from now...

Some things _never _change.

* * *

_***End drum roll***_

_**This story is now officially over. I am very heartfelt to end this, but all things must come to an end, and this story was drawing to a close.**_

_**I really hope everyone enjoyed this. This was by far so enjoyable to write and support I got means sooooo much to me you have idea!**_

_**There will be a fic attached to this coming out called 'Times Of Change- Family Album' where there will be one-shots of the pups growing up. So you can look forward to that!**_

_**Again, I thank you all so very much for all your support. I value every review, fave and follow so, god, just so much! This was such an honour and I appreciate everyone for being such lovely fans! ^.^**_

_**Michelle xoxo**_


End file.
